Par amour pour toi
by Patriciasdreams
Summary: AU. Yoh est un paysan qui tombe amoureux de la princesse Hao, fille de l'empereur du Japon. Une nuit, Hao se fait kidnapper et Yoh décide d'aller la chercher. S'ensuivent diverses péripéties. Et peut-on vraiment appeler Hao une princesse ? YohxHao
1. Prologue

**NOTE :**

**L'histoire est complètement repostée! J'ai relu mon histoire japonaise et je me suis rendue compte que l'ère d'Edo n'était pas située assez loin dans le temps pour mon histoire, ça n'avait pas de sens. Alors plutôt que de dire des bêtises au début et de changer par la suite, j'ai préféré tout recommencer! Je m'excuse pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, par contre…**

**Ceci est un AU, donc pas de shamanisme là-dedans, sauf peut-être…un peu plus tard…non, pas mal plus tard dans l'histoire!**

**Et maintenant, enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Heiankyo, période Heian

« Ne, Yoh, tu crois vraiment que l'empereur va t'écouter?

-On ne sait jamais, il me semble être généreux.

-Mais enlever le quota ne serait pas vraiment à son avantage. Ils s'en sortent très bien en ville.

-Oui, mais il y a sûrement une manière d'accommoder tout le monde, Heiankyo ainsi que toutes les autres grandes villes et les villages aux alentours.

-Laisse le Horo Horo. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre. Et puis, ça va être amusant de le voir patauger en face de l'empereur.

-Merci de ta confiance.

Trois amis étaient en train de traverser la capitale du Japon, Heiankyo, pour se rendre au palais des sakuras, là où résidait l'empereur Mikihisa.

Yoh, Ren et Horo Horo vivaient dans un village d'agriculteurs à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Horo Horo était pêcheur et vivait avec son père et sa petite soeur, Pilika. Yoh et Ren vivaient à l'écart en compagnie de leur père adoptif Amidamaru et s'occupaient d'un champ de riz.

Ils traversaient présentement la ville parce que Yoh avait decidé de demander une audience avec l'empereur pour lui demander d'enlever le quota sur les produits agricole qui avait été mis en place il y a quelques temps.

Ils avaient tous les trois 18 ans et n'aimaient pas particulièrement la ville. Il y avait toujours trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop d'odeurs nauséabondes. Les marchands de tous genre criaient haut et fort les mérites de leurs produits, bien souvent de mauvaise qualité. Il n'y avait presque que les produits que les trois compères apportaient qui étaient de vraie qualité et qui ne se putréfiaient pas en deux jours.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'immense portail du palais, ouvert pour les personnes qui désiraient voir l'empereur. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour considérer la taille du bâtiment.

-Hummm…je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si grand que ça…fit Horo Horo.

-À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais, espèce de paysan?

-Tu es mal placé pour parler, Ren. À ma connaissance, ton statut n'est pas vraiment plus haut que le mien.

-Hmpf!

-Du calme! C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant quand même, quand c'est la première fois qu'on le voit d'aussi près…dit Yoh. Allez on y va.

L'intérieur du palais était encore plus époustouflant. Les colonnes dorées se mélangeaient à des murs de jades et de marbre rose. Tout était magnifiquement décoré, peut-être même surchargé. La salle d'attente pour les audiences était pleine à craquer.

Après des heures interminables d'attente, ils finirent par être appelés. Ils déglutirent difficilement, prirent une grande respiration et s'avancèrent.

L'empereur siégeait sur de grands tatamis, en haut de quelques marches. Il avait l'air sévère, avec ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue-de-cheval et ses sourcils froncés. Cependant son regard montrait un grand cœur et de la compassion. Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur eux, Yoh, Ren et Horo Horo se jetèrent au sol afin de le saluer.

-Relevez-vous. Fit-il de sa voix claire.

-Konnichiwa, Mikado. Fit Yoh sur un ton très incertain.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène dans mon humble palais?

-_Humble???_ Pensèrent Ren et Horo Horo en même temps. _Il devrait savoir que la fausse modestie ne sert à rien à part frustrer les gens!_

-Herm, nous voulions…

-**Il** voulait! S'exclama Horo Horo en pointant Yoh.

-Hum, bon, je voulais vous demander s'il serait possible d'enlever le quota sur les produits agricoles?

-Enlever le quota!? S'exclama l'adjoint de l'empereur, un garçon qui semblait aussi jeune que Yoh et ses amis, bien que beaucoup plus petit.

-Shush, Manta, fit l'empereur en levant sa main. Huh? Fit l'empereur en entendant la porte sur le côté de la salle s'ouvrir.

La porte en bambou glissa alors pour laisser entrer une jeune femme suivie d'une sublime silhouette.

-Saluez la princesse Hao! S'exclama de nouveau Manta.

Tout le monde se jeta à terre, sauf Yoh qui avait figé sur place et ne savait que fixer la sublime créature qui venait de faire son apparition. La princesse portait un kimono rouge et or, très simple, mais très ample, qui laissait ses épaules nues. Ses cheveux étaient remontés sur sa nuque et étaient maintenus en place à l'aide de baguettes. Elle n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée, attendant visiblement qu'il fasse sa révérence, mais n'ayant cependant pas un air irrité, mais plutôt surpris. Voyant cela, Ren attrapa le bas de son pantalon et le tira si fort qu'il s'écrasa au sol et, disons le, pas très gracieusement. Une fois Yoh à terre, la princesse s'approcha de son père – elle semblait glisser sur un nuage – et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle était suivie de sa servante, Jun.

-Ah, Hao! Fit Mikihisa. Tu as eu de la difficulté à te lever, ce matin?

-Je vous demande pardon, père, pour ce retard. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Vous êtes chanceux, dit l'empereur en se retournant vers les trois garçons toujours écrasés sur le plancher en bambou. Vous êtes les premiers à voir la princesse depuis très longtemps.

Puis il s'adressa à Hao tout en continuant de fixer les trois amis.

-Et toi Hao, tu tombes bien. L'affaire que je suis en train de traiter n'est pas trop difficile et est une situation parfaite pour commencer à te montrer comment gérer les problèmes du peuple.

-Oui père. Dit Hao en hochant la tête.

-Bien, relevez-vous. Expliquez-moi la raison de votre demande, mon garçon.

Mais Yoh était incapable de parler. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche et que ses yeux se posaient sur la princesse, il devenait totalement muet et ne faisait que la fixer. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de le remarquer et baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement.

Encore une fois, Ren remarqua dans quel pétrin s'était fourré son ami et se dépêcha d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Mikado, le problème est que le quota imposé n'est pas assez élevé.

-Mais si vous produisez des quantités à votre guise, vous raflerez tout le marché agricole et ce sont les producteurs de la ville qui en pâtiront.

-Mais les revenus que nous avons ne sont pas assez élevés, et nous gagnons à peine de quoi manger!

Mikihisa considéra Ren quelques instants, puit reprit :

-Je vois. Je ne savais pas que la situation était telle. La solution serait donc d'augmenter le quota ou de l'enlever. Hmmm, je vais y réfléchir et ne manquerais pas de vous communiquer ma décision dans les meilleurs délais.

-Je vous remercie, mikado, fit Ren avant de s'agenouiller de nouveau et de sortir de la salle du trône en traînant Yoh par le col puisqu'il continuait de fixer la princesse Hao sans ciller.

Une fois sortis, Manta se dressa de tout son long – ce qui n'était pas bien long – et s'exclama (encore) :

-Mikado!!! Vous n'allez pas accepter cette requête, n'est-ce pas?

-Je l'ai dit, je vais y réfléchir.

-Mais c'est insensé! Ces paysans ne comprennent rien à l'économie! De plus, vous devriez faire trancher la tête du brun pour avoir osé dévisager la princesse sans aucune cérémonie comme il l'a fait!

À ces mots, Hao rougit de plus belle.

-Ah, Manta, tu dois vraiment apprendre à contrôler tes nerfs, dit l'empereur à son adjoint qui était tellement sur l'adrénaline qu'il en était essoufflé. Regarde ma fille, comme une fleur de cerisier qui vient juste de s'ouvrir. Il est tout à fait normal que les jeunes hommes, et les plus âgés aussi d'ailleurs, la regardent. Si je faisais trancher la tête à tous ceux qui le feront, il n'y aura plus grands hommes pour peupler le pays!

Manta n'eut d'autre choix que de s'incliner, résigné par l'insouciance de son empereur.

* * *

Horo Horo venait de terminer son repas quand il décida d'aller retrouver Yoh et Ren. Une fois arrivé, il croisa Amidamaru qui le salua.

-Konbanwa, Amidamaru san! Yoh et Ren sont dans les environs?

-Ils sont derrière, à la rizière. Dis-moi, Horo Horo… dit-il alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers le champs. Il s'est passé quelque chose au palais? Yoh est très…bizarre depuis votre retour. Ça fait des heures qu'il est assis en tailleur dans l'herbe à regarder le ciel en arborant un sourire béat.

-Hmmm, je ne vois pas non...

-Ah, très bien…j'étais simplement curieux.

Horo Horo alla donc rejoindre ses amis et, comme le lui avait dit l'adulte, trouva Yoh assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, souriant au ciel comme un imbécile et Ren, également assis à côté de lui, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

-Yo! Fit le jeune pêcheur.

-Hmm…se contenta de faire Ren alors qu'Horo Horo s'asseyait également.

-…Yoh? Demanda-t-il. Pas de réponse.

-Ne, Ren…qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué!?

-Remarqué quoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose au palais que je n'ai pas vu?

-…Oui. Yoh m'a malheureusement tout l'air d'être la – très – malheureuse victime D'un coup de foudre…

-Coup de foudre!? Mais avec qui!?

-Fais marcher un peu ton cerveau, idiot!

-Mais il n'y avait que la servante et…et…

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus considéra Yoh quelques secondes, puis…

-NANI!? La fille de l'empereur!?

-Aghaa…fit Yoh, le premier son qu'il fit depuis leur retour et qui montrait qu'il était toujours en vie. Horo Horo l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua violemment.

-Yoh!!! Tu as complètement perdu la tête! C'est quoi cette idée de tomber amoureux de la princesse!?

-Aaah! Haoooo! Soleil de mes jours! Pleine lune de mes nuits!!!! S'exclama alors Yoh en se levant d'un bond.

-Arrête, tu ne la connais que depuis environ six heures…fit Ren, découragé.

-Tu ne comprend pas Ren! Un regard et je me suis noyé dans ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène! C'est la femme de ma vie! Je dois l'avoir!

-Tu es complètement fou! Dit Horo Horo! Tu vas te faire trancher la tête avant même de n'avoir posé ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur elle!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Horo Horo! Crois-moi, je l'aurais!

Il leva de nouveau la tête vers le ciel en souriant.

-Oh! Regardez ce nuage! Il a exactement la forme du visage d'Hao!

Horo Horo et Ren se regardèrent en soupirant. Dans quoi Yoh allait-il les embarquer?

« Mikado » était l'appellation pour les empereurs japonais aux périodes Heian et Edo, et signifie littéralement « sublime porte ».

* * *

Heiankyo est la capitale du Japon à la période Heian.

**Et voilà! Ne manquez pas de me donner vos opinions! Vous trouvez que ça semble intéressant? Ça vaut la peine que je la continue? De toute façon, je la continuerai quand même, ce sera juste pour mon propre plaisir, ah ah ah!!!**

**Reviews!!!!!**


	2. Chapitre 1

La nuit était tombée sur le palais des sakuras. La princesse Hao s'était retirée dans sa chambre, en compagnie de Jun, sa servante.

-Ce fut une grosse journée, n'est-ce pas princesse? Fit cette dernière.

-Effectivement, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'assister à des audiences pouvait être aussi épuisant.

-Mais c'est crucial pour votre apprentissage.

-Je sais bien…parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu?

-Très bien.

Jun alla s'agenouiller derrière Hao et commença à lui brosser les cheveux lorsqu'elle sourit malicieusement.

-Vous m'avez semblé bien mal à l'aise devant ce jeune qui vous regardait.

Hao rougit.

-Oui…eh bien…balbutia-t-elle. Il aurait été difficile de faire autrement. C'était très gênant.

-Il est séduisant, je dois dire. Un peu idiots dans ses réactions, mais séduisant.

-…

-Il doit sûrement être en train de rêver de vous et de chanter son amour aux étoiles! Ah ah ah!

-Il déchanterait certainement s'il apprenait que je ne suis pas une femme. Répondit Hao en haussant les sourcils et en souriant. Puis il soupira légèrement.

-Je suis fatigué.

-Bien Hao sama. Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Jun.

Sur ces mots, Jun quitta la chambre d'Hao pour « la » laisser se reposer. Mais Hao ne trouva le sommeil que très tard cette nuit-là. L'image de ce jeune homme lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Comment s'appelait-il? Il se surprit à grogner en réalisant qu'il ne savait même pas son nom. Son père devrait obliger toutes les personnes qui demandent des audiences à se présenter.

Mais Hao était également resté ébahi en constatant à quel point le garçon lui ressemblait physiquement. L'avait-il remarqué? Probablement pas, Hao était toujours maquillé de manière à ne jamais laisser deviner son véritable sexe.

-Oh, c'est assez! Il faut que je dorme!

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Hao se retourna sans cesse dans son lit et ne dormit que d'un sommeil très léger.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard…

* * *

Yoh, Ren et Horo Horo venaient de faire leur entrée en ville, tirant leurs derniers chargements.

-Bon je vais à la poissonerie, dit Horo Horo. À plus tard!

-Attends, je vais aller vendre mon riz dans la même direction que toi. Fit Ren. Yoh, tu t'occupes de cette zone en allant vers le palais?

-Vers le palais? Aucun problème! Répondit le brun en affichant un sourire radieux. On se voit plus tard.

Il tourna alors les talons et s'en alla dans sa direction, laissant Horo Horo et Ren seuls.

-…Tu as fait exprès de l'envoyer vers le palais, n'est-ce pas? Demanda le premier.

Ren sourit en coin.

-J'ai entendu dire que la princesse allait sortir se promener aujourd'hui.

-Comment est ce que tu le sais?

-Elle ne sort que très rarement, alors c'est normal que l'on jase quand ça arrive. Mais elle restera quand même assez proche du palais.

-Espérons que Yoh sera dans le coin au bon moment alors.

-Je n'ai aucune inquiétude là-dessus.

Les deux amis se firent un sourire complice et s'en allèrent.

De son côté, Yoh se dirigeait allègrement vers le palais. Une fois dans la bonne zone, il décida de vendre son riz aux marchands des environs.

-Ohayou gozaimasu! Fit-il en allant vers l'un d'eux, son acheteur habituel.

-Ah Yoh! Ohayou gozaimasu! Salua le marchand à son tour. Alors, comment est la marchandise aujourd'hui?

-Comme d'habitude, fraîche du jour, la meilleure qualité!

L'homme ouvrit les sacs de Yoh et observa le riz d'un œil incertain.

-Dis moi, tu as eu quelques difficultés à cause de la récente tempête? Ton riz n'est pas aussi beau que d'habitude. De plus, tu n'en as vraiment pas beaucoup! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé!?

-C'est vrai que la tempête a légèrement abîmé la récolte, mais je l'ai très bien récupérée! Et la quantité, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est le quota qu'a imposé l'empereur qui est déjà petit, alors c'est sûr que la récolte de ce mois n'est pas énorme.

-Hmmm, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne paie pas le prix habituel pour ça.

-Quoi!? C'est une blague! Le prix habituel n'est déjà rien en comparaison de ce que je devrais te faire payer! C'est le prix qui convient à une récolte comme celle que je t'emmène aujourd'hui, alors n'abuse pas!

-Oi, si tu n'es pas content, tu peux aller le vendre ailleurs ton riz! Il y a beaucoup d'entreprises de qualité moindre qui le prendrait! Je ne prends que la meilleure qualité ici, tu devrais le savoir!

Les deux hommes étaient si occupés à se disputer qu'ils ne se rendirent jamais compte du carrosse qui venait de s'arrêter derrière eux, et la princesse Hao qui les observait d'un œil amusé et curieux. Il fit signe à ses porteurs de le poser par terre et descendit.

-Princesse! Fit Manta qui l'accompagnait. Mais que faites-vous?

-Eh bien, je vais m'exercer à mon futur rôle en arrêtant cette dispute.

-Mais princesse…dit Manta, dépité. Mais Hao ne l'écoutait pas et s'était approché de la boutique du marchand qui se disputait avec Yoh.

-Tu le regretteras crois-moi!

-Arrête- moi ça! De toute façon, ton riz est loin d'être de si bonne qualité! Tu me faisais pitié c'est tout, quand on sait à quel point tu es pauvre! Et... huh?

Il venait juste de remarquer Hao qui s'était arrêté à environ un mètre d'eux et qui observait les sacs de riz d'un œil intéressé. Il se pencha, en prit une poignée et le laissa glisser entre ses doigts.

-Tu verras! Tu viendras me supplier de revenir te vendre mon riz, quand plus personne ne voudra rien t'acheter Et…

-Ce riz me semble d'excellente qualité.

Yoh figea sur place. Cette voix…douce comme le chant de la rivière qui coule et qui donne la vie à toute la nature. Ce ne pouvait pas être…

Yoh se retourna lentement – très – lentement. Puis il faillit avoir une attaque en voyant bel et bien la princesse se tenir droite devant lui, le regardant et lui souriant.

-P-p-p…prin-prin…princesse…?

-Si ce marchand ne veut pas de votre riz, je vais vous acheter toute votre marchandise, si vous voulez bien.

-…T-t-t…toute? Bafouilla Yoh en déglutissant avec difficulté.

-Mm. Toute.

-Mais altesse! S'exclama le marchand. Ce riz…ce riz n'est pas digne de pénétrer votre bouche!

-Maa, je trouve qu'il me convient parfaitement.

Yoh n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Alors? Acceptez-vous de me vendre votre marchandise?

Après quelques secondes, Yoh finit par se ressaisir et à reprendre une certaine constance.

-Hmm, je suis…je suis désolé votre altesse. Ma récolte est bien maigre ce mois-ci…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous en aurez d'autre. Et si j'aime votre riz, ce sera au palais que vous le vendrez chaque mois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera payé au prix qu'il se doit.

-Altesse…

-Ne sont-ce pas vos amis là-bas? Je crois les reconnaître de l'audience, il y a trois jours…

-Huh?

Yoh tourna la tête pour voir effectivement Ren et Horo Horo s'approcher. Ils avaient eux aussi toujours de la marchandise. En voyant Hao, ils se jetèrent tous les deux au sol afin de le saluer.

-Ohayou. Relevez-vous. Fit ce dernier. Vous aussi vous avez des choses à vendre?

-Hum oui altesse. Fit Horo Horo. Tout le monde se plaint de la fraîcheur aujourd'hui, alors qu'on s'est levé avant la lumière ce matin pour faire notre récolte.

-Nous n'avons pas vendu grand-chose…termina Ren.

-Puis-je voir ce que vous avez là?

Les deux garçons firent oui de la tête et Hao s'approcha de leurs chariots pour examiner les poissons et le riz. Puis :

-Je vais vous acheter tout.

-NANI!?

-Oui, avec le riz de votre ami. Je lui proposais justement de livrer son riz chaque mois au palais, s'il est apprécié là-bas. Ce sera bien entendu chaque jour pour le poisson Cela vous intéresse-t-il aussi?

Horo Horo arborait un sourire rayonnant et avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce serait trop beau! Altesse!

Par instinct, il s'approcha d'Hao pour lui prendre les mains, mais trois gardes vinrent lui placer leurs katana sous la gorge, tandis que Manta s'approcha en courant et criant comme à son habitude.

-Ne touchez pas à la princesse!!! Comment avez-vous osé essayé de poser le doigt sur elle!?

-Gulp…hum, je…je suis désolé…je voulais juste la remercier.

-Remercie là en t'agenouillant au sol, comme il se doit!

-Suffit Manta! Fit alors Hao. Et vous trois, enlevez vos armes de dessous sa gorge. Je suis désolée monsieur…?

-Hum…oh! Horo Horo!

-Horo Horo. Bien, je suis désolée. Et quel est votre nom? Demanda Hao en regardant Ren.

-Watashi wa Ren. Répondit-il en faisant sa révérence.

-Ren…

Puis Hao se retourna vers Yoh et le regarda en souriant.

-Et vous?

-M…m…moi? Ah! Watashi no namae wa Yoh desu! Répondit-il en se penchant si bas que tout le monde se demanda comment son dos avait résisté à l'action.

-Bien. Alors, mon offre vous intéresse-t-elle?

-Bien entendu, altesse! Répondirent les trois garçons en chœur.

-Bien. Cela vous dérangerait-il de tout emmener au palais?

-Pas du tout, altesse!

-Parfait! Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

Sur ce, Hao remonta dans son carrosse qui se remit en marche. Hao souriait discrètement pour lui-même. Avant de partir, Yoh ne manqua pas de faire un sourire resplendissant à ce marchant vaniteux qui avait refusé de lui donner ce qu'il lui devait et qui arborait à présent un visage dépassé par les événements.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent finalement au palais. Une fois le portail franchi, Hao mit pied-à-terre.

-Suivez-moi. Dit-il aux trois amis. Je vais vous conduire aux entrepôts.

L'endroit grouillait d'une centaine de personnes qui chargeaient et déchargeaient diverses marchandises venues d'à travers tout le Japon. Une fois que Yoh, Ren et Horo Horo eurent déposé leur stock, ils se retournèrent vers Hao.

-Très bien. Je ne manquerais pas de communiquer avec vous pour reparler de notre entente. Et je parlerais en votre faveur à mon père pour faire enlever ce quota qui vous restreint dans vos productions. Je vous remercie. Termina-t-il en se penchant légèrement.

-C'est nous qui vous remercions, princesse. Répondit Ren, alors qu'ils se penchaient tous les trois encore plus bas. Puis ils partirent. Quelques instants après, Hao retourna prendre quelques grains de riz et les laissa filer entre ses doigts.

-Yoh…murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Ah Hao! Tu es rentrée!

Tout devint silencieux tandis que les gens faisaient leur révérence pour saluer Mikihisa qui venait de faire son entrée. Puis tout le monde reprit le travail.

-Oh! Tu es allée faire des emplettes je vois! Tu as acheté beaucoup de stock! Où est-ce que tu as prix tout ce riz et ce poisson?

-Ce sont les trois jeunes hommes qui sont venus vous voir pour demander d'enlever le quota sur les produits agricoles qui me les ont vendus.

-Je vois. Comment es-tu entrée en contact avec eux?

-L'un d'eux se disputait avec un marchand qui l'insultait. Je suis intervenu pour calmer les choses.

-Oh! Très bonne action! Très bonne action! Tu es bien ma fille! Dit l'empereur en mettant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hao. Viens avec moi maintenant.

Ils allèrent tous deux dans la salle du thé. Il s'assirent sur leurs tatamis tandis que Jun leur versait à chacun du thé brûlant. Mikihisa prit une gorgée, puis dit :

-Je dois partir en début d'après-midi dans la province voisine. Je dois conclure une affaire avec le shugo.

-C'es vous qui vous déplacez, père?

-Oui, cela me fera sortir un peu. Je t'avoue que je m'ennuie un peu ces derniers temps. Mais passons. J'ai décidé que je te confierais la charge de la ville.

Hao faillit s'étouffer avec son thé.

-Me laisser la charge de la ville!? Père, je ne m'en sens pas capable.

-Et moi je sais que tu l'es. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que pour deux semaines, le temps d'aller et de revenir.

-Mais…

-Shush, Hao. Ait un peu confiance en toi. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul. Il y aura Manta pour te conseiller.

-Dois-je vraiment le prendre comme une bonne nouvelle…? Murmura Hao, mais assez fort pour que son père l'entende.

-Ah ah ah! Ne dis pas ça. Il est très zélé, mais il fait très bien son travail. Allez, retourne vaquer à tes occupations. Mais avant, viens là.

Hao s'approcha de son père qui le serra dans ses bras.

-On ne se reverra pas avant mon départ. Alors fais très attention à toi, et ait confiance en toi comme j'ai confiance en toi. Je t'adore.

Mikihisa posa un léger baiser sur le front d'Hao avant de le lâcher. Hao fit une révérence à son père puis sortit de la pièce, suivi de Jun.

-Manta! Appela Mikihisa.

Le jeune homme fit son entrée rapidement.

-Hai, mikado!

-Je vous confie Hao, à Jun et toi. Vous veillerez sur elle comme la prunelle de vos yeux. Je jure que si quoique ce soit lui arrive durant mon absence, je vous ferais décapiter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un morceau de chair sur votre corps. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Manta déglutit difficilement. C'était la première fois que son empereur lui tenait un tel discours.

-Hai, mikado! Finit-il par répondre en se penchant.

-Il paraît que l'empereur est parti dans la province voisine. Dit Ren en s'asseyant à table avec Yoh et Amidamaru., ce soir-là. Il a laissé la charge à la princesse.

-C'est tout de même incroyable ce qui vous est arrivé ce matin! Dit ce dernier. Qui aurait cru que la princesse Hao nous accorderait ses faveurs? Il faut fêter ça! Je sors le saké.

-Il faut aussi fêter le fait que Yoh ait réussi à se tenir droit et à parler devant elle. Dit Ren, moqueur.

-Ah ah. Fit Yoh sur un ton sarcastique. Mais n'empêche…c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Vous vous rendez- compte!? Elle m'a demandé mon nom!

-Ne t'emballes pas, si ça c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu réussiras à la mettre dans ton lit?

-Ren! S'exclama Amidamaru. Je t'interdis de dire des choses comme ça à propos de la princesse! Quant à toi, fit-il à Yoh en se rasseyant. Tomber amoureux d'elle fut la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais faite! Et Dieu sait que tu en as faites!

-L'amour ne se contrôle pas, ôtô san. Je suis parfaitement conscient de la situation dans laquelle je suis. Si j'avais eu le choix, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Mais je refuse de ne rien faire et de me contenter d'un amour platonique.

-Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, ô grand génie? Demanda Ren.

-Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas…mais…nantoka naru! Conclut Yoh avec un sourire resplendissant.

* * *

Deux jours avaient passé, et tout allait pour le mieux. Hao semblait réussir à gérer Heiankyo sans trop de difficultés. Tout le monde était heureux, comme d'habitude. Horo Horo pêchait son poisson et allait au palais, cependant, il n'apercevait jamais la princesse, au grand dépit de Yoh qui passait ses jours et ses nuits à rêver d'elle, tout en travaillant dans sa rizière plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, afin de donner la meilleure qualité qui soit, aidé de Ren et d'Amidamaru.

Puis pendant la nuit du troisième jour d'absence de l'empereur…

Hao se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Les cloches d'alarmes sonnaient.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _Se demanda-t-il. Il se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre pour observer la ville. La vision qui s'offrit à lui était horrible. De gigantesques flammes léchaient le ciel de leurs pointes. Les gens criaient, hurlaient, couraient partout.

-Mais…mais…bafouilla Hao.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître Jun.

-Hao sama! Suivez moi, vite!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Jun!?

-Des bandits attaquent la ville! Vous devez vous enfuir!

-Pourquoi!? Où est la garde royale!? Les soldats peuvent se débarrasser d'eux sans difficulté!

-Vous ne comprenez pas! Leur chef est Tokageroh! Vous en avez entendu parler! Il sévit sans que personne n'ai jamais réussi à mettre la main sur lui et ne sème que mort et destruction! Il est très puissant! Il y a peu de chance que la garde réussisse à tout prendre en charge alors qu'elle doit aussi protéger les citoyens! De plus, il n'y a pas beaucoup de bandits dans la ville, du moins, moins que ce qui est attendu de Tokageroh. Ce qui laisse supposer qu'il a trouvé un moyen de se faufiler avec des hommes pour atteindre discrètement le palais et vous enlever! Il a bien attendu que l'empereur soit parti pour passer à l'action!

-…Quoi?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps! Venez avec moi!

Jun prit Hao par le poignet puis partit à la course à travers le palais.

-Nous allons emprunter le sous-terrain pour vous sortir sans que personne ne vous voit! Manta nous y attend déjà!

-Qu'est-ce que sont ces lumières à Heiankyo? Demanda Yoh à Amidamaru.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il y a beaucoup de bruit, mais ça n'a pas l'air de réjouissements.

Yoh, Ren et Amidamaru s'étaient réveillés en entendant tous les bruits de la ville. Au mots de leur père adoptif, Yoh et Ren se crispèrent. Ils pouvaient se fier sur Amidamaru, lui qui fut un grand samouraï dans sa jeunesse. C'est alors qu'il virent quelqu'un arriver en courant.

-OI!

C'était Horo Horo. Avec son katana. Il s'arrêta de justesse devant eux, et essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

-Horo Horo! Qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin? Demanda Ren.

- Heiankyo … Heiankyo est attaquée! C'est Tokageroh, le pillard!

Les trois autres eurent le souffle coupé. Puis Yoh se précipita dans la maison et alla chercher son katana ainsi que celui d'Amidamaru et le kwan dao de Ren.

-Nous devons aller nous battre! On doit protéger la capitale! Dit-il!

-Attendez! Les arrêta Amidamaru.

-Mais on doit y aller!

-Je n'ai pas dit que l'on n'irait pas! Mais écoutez-moi bien : cette bande de pillards est sans aucun doutes la plus dangereuse du Japon. Quoiqu'il arrive, restez toujours ensemble. Et toi Yoh, je t'interdis de courir comme un fou en direction du palais!

-Mais…

-**Tu as compris?** Demanda Amidamaru sur un ton qui interdisait la réplique.

-…oui.

-Très bien, on y va.

Ils coururent sans s'arrêter ne serait-ce que pour reprendre leur souffle. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent aux portes d' Heiankyo, ils virent les bandits qui tuaient sans pitié hommes, femmes et enfants. Alors que l'un d'eux allait s'en prendre à un petit garçon, Yoh sauta sur lui et lui transperça le dos.

Les trois autres foncèrent également dans le tas en criant et se lancèrent dans la bataille.

Pendant ce temps-là, au palais, Hao venait tout juste d'entrer dans le passage souterrain lorsqu'il se retourna.

-Je dois rester! Je ne peux pas partir pendant que tout le monde se fait tuer!

-Altesse, je vous en prie! Supplia Manta. Vous êtes la personne la plus importante de cette ville! Vous devez partir! Vous reviendrez quand tout ce sera calmé!

Ils entendirent alors des cris résonner dans les murs.

-Ils sont là! S'exclama Jun. Allez-y! Fit-elle au gardes qui encadrèrent Hao et le forcèrent à les accompagner, puis elle leur emboîta le pas.

-Je reste pour fermer l'entrée du passage et faire diversion! Fit alors Manta.

-Quoi!? Non! S'exclama Hao. Manta! Manta!

Mais Manta ne se retourna pas et sortit rapidement, poussant de toutes ses forces pour refermer l'entrée du passage. Malheureusement, en ce moment, sa petite taille jouait à son désavantage. Un énorme cri se fit entendre à l'entrée de la salle, puis la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Tokageroh, suivi de six hommes. En voyant Manta, il sourit machiavéliquement et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme.

-Alors, le nain, tu essaies de nous cacher quelque chose, hmm?

Manta savait que faire semblant ne servirait à rien. L'entrée du passage était trop évident. Alors il se tint droit et dit bravement :

-Vous n'atteindrez pas la princesse avant de m'être passé sur le corps!

-Ooh? Ce ne sera pas bien difficile alors…

Tokageroh leva le bras. Manta ferma les yeux en attente du choc. Mais l'un des bandits fit son entrée.

-Tokageroh! Les soldats reprennent l'avantage! Il faut terminer ça rapidement et que vous veniez nous aider à l'extérieur!

-…D'accord. Il se retourna vers Manta. Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Il lui donna une claque sur le côté de la tête qui l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin, compte tenu de sa taille. Tokageroh et ses hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le passage.

Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo et Amidamaru se battaient depuis des heures. Ils avaient tranquillement progressé vers le palais. Les soldats commençaient enfin à reprendre le dessus, lorsque, à travers les portes, un cheval qui transportait un homme d'une laideur époustouflante et une forme inerte passa au galop, et Jun criait de toute la force de ses poumons :

-HAO SAMA!!!

C'est alors que Yoh vit avec horreur que sur le cheval, la forme inerte n'était autre que Hao.

-Non! Cria-t-il.

Il se mit à courir derrière le cheval.

-Princesse!

-Yoh! Revient ici! Lui cria Amidamaru.

Mais Yoh n'entendait rien, il ne faisait que courir, tranchant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Malheureusement, les hommes qui accompagnaient Tokageroh à l'intérieur du palais étaient ressortis et les bandits recommençaient à prendre l'avantage. Plusieurs se jetèrent sur lui. Ren et Horo Horo tentèrent tant bien que mal de venir l'aider, mais sans succès. Yoh ne faisait pas le poids face à tous les bandits qui étaient sur lui.

-Princesse! Princesse! Hao!

Mais ses cris furent étouffés par tous les autres hurlements, et Hao, inconscient, se faisait emmener on ne sait où dans la nuit obscure.

* * *

**J'ai décidé d'enchaîner les actions quand même assez rapidement, histoire que la fic ne traîne pas comme L'ange gardien, et que je me retrouve dans le jus, à court d'idées. J'espère que ça ne vas pas trop vite à votre goût. Vous me laisserez des nouvelles de ça.**

**Vous savez quoi faire ;-)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Helloooo! Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Mais je n'ai pas oublié ma fic, et j'ai encore toutes mes idées! Juste zéro le temps d'écrire, même pas de travailler sur la traduction en anglais de « L'ange gardien »… Mais là, j'ai fini l'école, fini de travailler et j'ai rien d'autre à faire et y a pas assez de fics sur Yoh et Hao, alors, me voilà…**

**Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, mais c'est pas grave, les vrais fans de Shaman King se retrouveront toujours ;-)**

**Et bonne année à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine que Tokageroh avait envahi Heiankyo et enlevé Hao. La cité était occupée par les bandits et personne ne savait si l'Empereur en avait entendu parler. Mais aucune aide n'était venu pour l'instant. Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo et Amidamaru avaient réussi à sortir de la ville sains et saufs, à part quelques légères blessures. Les premiers jours, Yoh était si en colère qu'il ne dit plus un mot et travailla comme un fou dans la rizière. C'était comme ça qu'il réagissait lorsqu'il était contrarié, il travaillait jusqu'à s'épuiser pour tenter d'oublier, chose qu'il ne faisait pas facilement. Un jour, il remarqua des cavalier allant et venant d' Heiankyo. Il décida alors de les observer.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il faisait ça. Il partait très tôt le matin et ne revenait que très tard le soir. Amidamaru s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son fils. Les réactions de Yoh étaient toujours intenses, il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure. Lorsqu'il avait recommencé à parler, Amidamaru s'était senti soulagé, mais les allées et venues de Yoh avaient recommencé à l'inquiéter. Yoh semblait idiot et innocent, mais sous ses airs enfantins se cachait un cerveau qui fonctionnait à plein régime dès que son possesseur le sollicitait. Et en ce moment, Yoh l'utilisait à fond, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il préparait quelque chose, c'était évident, et Amidamaru n'aimait pas ça du tout. Évidemment, Ren l'avait remarqué aussi, et c'est pourquoi il fit part de ce qui se passait chez lui à Horo Horo.

Et un matin, ils décidèrent d'attendre Yoh et de l'intercepter au moment où il s'en irait. Comme prévu, à cinq heures du matin pile, Yoh sortit. Le brun afficha un air seulement à moitié surpris en voyant ses deux amis qui l'attendaient.

-Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que vous alliez faire ça. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ren et Horo Horo haussèrent les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. Puis Ren demanda finalement :

-On peut savoir où tu vas?

-Ça fait deux semaines que tu disparaît à longueur de journée. On est tous inquiets. Dit Horo Horo.

Yoh continua de sourire et comme réponse, il passa devant eux en leur disant :

-Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

Les deux autres avaient un mauvais pressentiment, mais comme toujours, ils finirent par suivre Yoh.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent aux portes d' Heiankyo. À ce moment, Yoh se retourna, mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour indiquer à ses compagnons d ne pas faire de bruit et s'allongea dans le foin. Les autre l'ayant imité une seconde plus tard, il rampèrent tous les trois jusqu,à être le plus près possible des portes sans se faire voir. Fatigué de ce cirque, Ren finit par demander :

-Alors, à quoi est-ce que tu joues?

-Une semaine après l'enlèvement de la princesse, j'ai remarqué des cavaliers qui allaient et venaient d' Heiankyo. Ce n'était pas des soldats de la garde royale, ni d'aucune armée que je connaisse, car ils n'avaient aucun signe distinctif. Alors j'ai déduit que c'était sûrement des bandits du groupe de Tokageroh. Et j'avais raison. J'ai décidé de voir ce qui se passait, et j'ai réalisé quelque chose de très intéressant. Tellement que ça m'a permis de mettre sur pied mon plan pour sauver la princesse.

La bouche d'Horo Horo tomba par terre tandis que Ren se claqua le front.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Grommela ce dernier.

-On n'est pas des soldats Yoh! Arrête de jouer aux héros! On n'a aucune chance! Dit Horo Horo.

Yoh fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête.

-C'est pour ça que je vous l'ai pas dit tout de suite, je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça. Dit-il sur un ton contrarié. Ses deux amis se regardèrent, puis Ren soupira et dit :

-C'est quoi ton plan de génie?

Yoh afficha un sourire immense, fier d'avoir encore réussi à entraîner ses amis avec lui.

-Voilà. Tous les trois jours, les bandits qui montent la garde à la porte font une rotation. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est parce qu'il y en a toujours un qui doit faire un rapport à Tokageroh. Celui-là sera un des gardes de la porte, le jour où la rotation doit avoir lieu. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à les observer pour être sûr que le rythme ne changeait jamais, mais ils sont extrêmement ponctuels et rigoureux. Les remplaçants arrivent le matin à 7h et les autres repartent immédiatement après.

-Et donc…Fit Horo Horo.

-D'après toi idiot! Il compte prendre la place du soldat qui s'en va au repaire des bandits! Mais il y a un problème, deux en fait, dit-il en se retournant vers Yoh. Nous sommes trois et tu as dit qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul qui doit faire un rapport. Et il est hors de question de te laisser aller là-bas tout seul, et ensuite…

-J'ai dit qu'il n'y en a qu'un qui fait un rapport, mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il partait seul. Coupa Yoh. Ils sont toujours, devinez combien?

-,,,Très bien reprit Ren. Mais il reste que tu ne sais pas plus OÙ est le repaire de ces bandits.

-Non, et c'est justement là que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Répondit le brun, toujours avec son sourire qui n'annonce jamais rien de bon pour ses amis.

-On passe à l'action ce soir.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Contrairement à son habitude, Heiankyo était tranquille. La cité qui grouillait toujours d'énergie, même aux plus petites heures du matin était totalement silencieuse depuis que les bandits de Tokageroh l'occupaient. Aux portes, trois bandits ayant l'air de s'ennuyer discutaient.

-Quelle poisse d'être coincé ici! Dit l'un d'eux. Le chef et les autres doivent bien se faire du plaisir avec la princesse entre leurs mains! Y en a pas une ici qui vaut la peine qu'on se force.

-T'exagère, dit un autre. Y a des filles très mignonnes, ici! Et dis toi que ça va bientôt être notre tour de jouer!

-Imbéciles, vous savez très bien tous les deux que la princesse n'était pas pour le chef, mais…

CRASH!

Les trois bandits tournèrent la tête pour voir d'où provenait le bruit qu'ils venaient juste d'entendre et virent une ombre passer.

-Sûrement encore un idiot qui s'est soûlés et sorti nous provoquer.

-Je m'en occupe. Dit l'un d'eux qui partit dans la direction de l'ombre. Peu après, les deux autres qui étaient restés l'entendirent appeler.

-Eh, y en a un deuxième quelque part!

-Humpf, bon j'y vais. Dit un autre bandit juste avant de disparaître.

Le dernier des hommes qui était resté s'assit par terre et s'appuya contre une des gigantesques portes. Tout était silencieux, et au moment où il faillit s'endormir, il entendit chanter. Ça venait de l'extérieur et ça s'approchait. Le bandit se redressa et sortit son épée. Il scruta attentivement la route, et finit par voir qui chantait.

Yoh approchait en chantant et en tenant une bouteille de saké dans une main. Il titubait et vacillait de tous les côtés.

-Tsk, manquait plus que ça. Dit le bandit pour lui-même. Eh! Gamin! Cria-t-il à Yoh. T,as rien à faire ici! Va-t-en avant que je te plante mon épée dans le ventre.

Mais Yoh continua d'avancer jusqu'à arriver face à face avec le bandit.

-Oh…eh! Bonsoir m'sieur! Belle soirée n'est-ce pas?

-Elle le serait encore plus si tu n'étais pas là. Dégage!

L'homme fit mine de pousser Yoh, mais le jeune homme, loin d'être soûl bien qu'il fasse semblant, tourna habilement autour du bandit et se planta en arrière.

-Oh, vous êtes seul? On devrait jamais être seul une soirée comme ça! J'ai assez de saké pour deux! Vous en voulez? Demanda-t-il en pointant sa bouteille.

-Ah, c'est très gentil de ta part. Répondit l'autre en s'approchant et en lui arrachant l'objet des mains. Mais je vais la boire tout seul!

Décidant d'ignorer Yoh, il retourna à la porte et s'assit en tailleur par terre. Yoh le regarda quelques secondes, finit par aller s'asseoir à côté de lui puis le fixa d'un air totalement perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça? Demanda l'autre agressivement.

-Je me disais juste que ça doit être ennuyeux votre travail. Resté planté toute la journée à surveiller une porte…

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse! Et ça sert à rien d'espérer que je vais te rendre ta bouteille, tu ferais mieux de partir! Je te laisse en vie, soit content!

Et le bandit ne porta plus aucune attention à Yoh, qui resta à sa place et leva la tête pour regarder les étoiles.

Plus tard, les deux bandits qui étaient partis revinrent pour voir leur collègue complètement soûl.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!? S'exclama l'un d'eux.

-Oooooh! Le type là, il tenta de pointer Yoh du pouce, m'a emmené du saké pour m'alléger de mon labeur, puisque vous m'avez laissé tout seul! Finit-il en criant!

-Oi, t'avais qu'à y aller courir après les deux autres!

-Pfff, n'empêche, il est gentil le jeune! Et maintenant que vous êtes là, on va boire ensemble! Allez, asseyez-vous! Heu…?

Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer les deux autres.

-Mince...vous avez changé en quelques heures…vous êtes…vous êtes…

Il fit mine de se lever et s'approcha de ses compagnons. Voyant cela, l'un d'eux jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Yoh, qui se leva doucement, pris la bouteille que le bandit avait laissée par terre, enleva rapidement son casque et le frappa violemment sur le crâne avec la bouteille. Le bandit s'écroula comme une pierre.

-J'espère au moins que tu as eu toutes les info dont tu avais besoin. Dit Ren à Yoh, tandis que le brun traînait le corps dans un coin loin des yeux.

-T'inquiètes pas! Tout fonctionne à merveille! Il m'a tellement tout bien expliqué que je pourrais vous le dessiner!

-Tant mieux alors, dit Horo Horo. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de prendre ses vêtements et de te placer, le jour va bientôt se lever.

* * *

Tokageroh avait construit son campement aux abords de la forêt Aokigahara (1). Aux abords parce qu'il savait que personne n'oserait s'approcher de cette forêt, et parce que lui aussi avait trop peur pour y entrer plus profondément. La légende disait que des esprits maléfiques vivaient à l'intérieur, ainsi que les fantômes de tous ceux qui ont été assez téméraires pour s'y aventurer, mais qui ne sont jamais revenus.

Il était présentement dans ses quartiers, et jouissait de tous les trésors qu'il avait volé en buvant du saké, ce qui l'avait rendu légèrement soûl et violent.

-C'est ouvert! Hurla-t-il en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Un des hommes de Tokageroh l'ouvrit et poussa Hao à l'intérieur.

-Ooh, la jolie princesse que voilà. Vous êtes beaucoup plus belle éveillée, vous savez.

Hao ne dit pas un mot, mais il fixait le bandit d'un air qui tuerait s'il pouvait.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Dit Tokageroh en s'avançant doucement, ayant visiblement de la difficulté à marcher.

-Arretez de vus moquer de moi et allons droit au but. Dit alors Hao. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Eh bien, je voulais un peu de compagnie pour profiter de mes trésors.

Il se plaça derrière Hao et frôla son oreille de sa bouche.

-J'étais fatigué de garder mes mains à ma place. Il fit mine de glisser ses mains sur la tailles d'Hao, mais celui-ci se dégagea. Cependant, la dernière remarque lui fit se poser des questions.

-Et…qu'est-ce qui vous a forcé à garder vos mains pour vous? Demanda-t-il, parfaitement conscient du risque qu'il courait.

-Oh, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux jouer avec moi?

-Pas du tout. Votre dernière remarque m'a seulement rendu suspicieuse. Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant, c'est trop compliqué de toute façon.

Il s'approcha en quelques bonds d'Hao qui recula encore jusqu'à être dos au mur. Tokageroh était dangereusement proche. Hao pouvait sentir l'odeur pestilentielle qui émanait de sa bouche, et de lui-même en général. Il ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête au maximum possible, pour éviter de sentir ça.

-Si ça n'avait été que de moi, murmura le voleur sur un ton qui se voulait sensuel, je me serais contenté de te violer de toutes les manières possibles, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus tenir sur tes jambes et t'avoir épuisé tellement que tu n m'aurais plus servi à rien, et je t'aurais tué. Mais maintenant, si je m'amuse pour une soirée, personne ne s'en rendra compte…

-Donc…dit Hao en déglutissant difficilement et en tentant de garder son calme, donc…c'est quelqu'un qui vous a ordonné d'attaquer Heiankyo? C'est ce que vous voulez dire?

-Tu poses trop de questions. Répondit Tokageroh en grognant.

-Je me demande simplement qui peut être assez puissant pour que vous suiviez ses ordres, vous qui êtes habituellement si indépendant.

Cette fois, Tokageroh était en colère. Il saisit Hao par le poignet et le jeta par terre. Ce dernier tenta de s'enfuir en rampant, mais le bandit lui attrapa les jambes et lui grimpa dessus. Hao se débattait de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

-Hurle comme tu veux, personne ne t'entendra ni ne viendra à ton secours. Dit le bandit en retournant sa victime vers lui. C'est alors qu'Hao le gifla si violemment qu'il le fit saigner. Tokageroh lécha le sang qui coulait du bord de sa bouche et saisit le visage d'Hao d'une poigne de fer.

-Parfait, j'aime que mes victimes soient combatives. Je m'amuse plus longtemps.

Son visage s'approchait dangereusement de celui d'Hao, et au dernier moment, ce dernier lui cracha dans le visage. Tokageroh recula et cette fois, c'est lui qui frappa Hao si fort qu'il s'en cogna la tête contre le sol.

-Tu m'as enlevé mon envie du moment. Eh! Cria-t-il vers la porte. Un de ses hommes entra.

-Ramène cette garce dans sa cellule! Je ne veux plus la voir avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler.

Hao sentit l'homme le soulever et le guider brusquement. Il était quand même content que les choses se soient terminées comme ça. Si Tokageroh avait décidé de continuer, il aurait été trop sonné pour se débattre.

Une fois arrivé aux cellules, le bandit jeta littéralement Hao à l'intérieur de la sienne.

-Tu peux te considérer chanceuse, dit-il en ricanant. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais réagi de la même manière que le chef. Dit-il en observant Hao de haut en bas. Tiens-toi tranquille maintenant.

Puis il ferma la porte de la cellule et s'assit sur le sol, juste devant.

Hao se redressa puis rampa dans le coin de pièce. Le sol en pierre était gelé. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et malgré toutes ses émotions, s'endormit instantanément. Il n'était pas inquiet, parce ce que sa discussion avec le chef des bandits lui avait assuré une chose : lui et ses hommes n'oseraient jamais toucher Hao plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait cette nuit-là, car ils seraient punis par quelqu'un d'apparemment très puissant.

* * *

Il ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était lorsqu'il se réveilla, mais à en juger par la lumière qui filtrait à travers le minuscule espace dans le mur qui lui servait de fenêtre, il devait être en milieu d'après-midi. Il avait été plus sonné qu'il ne l'avait pensé à la base. Il entendit alors des pas dans le couloir, puis un bandit arriver et parler à celui qui surveillait la cellule.

-_Ah, la rotation…_pensa-t-il.

En effet, le bandit qui était là avant s'en alla, laissant place au nouveau venu, qui portait un masque sur le bas du visage. Hao se demandait pourquoi. Aussitôt qu'il n'y eut plus personne d'autre, il prit les clés de la cellule et l'ouvrit. Hao le regarda surprit.

-Tokageroh veut encore me voir? Demanda-t-il.

-Encore? Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a fait demander avant? Il ne vous a fait aucun mal j'espère! S'exclama l'homme.

-…Qui êtes-vous?

L'homme enleva son masque, pour révéler…

-Yoh!?

-Chut, princesse! Je suis venu vous chercher! Suivez-moi!

-Mais…mais…

-Allez!

Hao se dressa et Yoh lui prit doucement le poignet. Ce faisant, il remarqua y remarqua une légère rougeur. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Hao dans les yeux.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Dit Yoh.

-…À part une ou deux claques, ça va.

-C'est déjà trop à mon avis, mais bon, allons-y!

-Comment comptez-vous sortir d'ici sans qu'on se fasse repérer par les autres bandits?

-Faites-moi confiance. Je vais vous sortir de là.

Sur ces mots, il remit son masque et se plaça en arrière d'Hao.

-Faites comme si vous vous faisiez conduire quelque part. La plupart des soldats font la sieste. Ren fais diversion auprès des autres et Horo Horo nous attends avec des chevaux. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Hao hocha la tête. Il se laissa donc guider par Yoh. Il sortirent du bâtiment où il se trouvaient sans difficultés. À l'extérieur, Hao remarqua un petit groupe de bandits. Tous avaient le dos tourné à eux, faisant face à un autre homme masqué qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Yoh, puis reprit sa conversation avec les autres. Lorsqu'ils furent près de la sortie du campement, la porte des quartiers de Tokgaeroh s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le bandit e question. Yoh saisit rapidement Hao par l'épaule et le cacha derrière le bâtiment le plus proche, se plaçant lui-même devant lui. Le chef des bandits avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

-Eh, chef! La nuit a l'air d'avoir été dure! Dit l'un de ses hommes en riant.

-Hmpf, je m'en suis voulu toute la nuit de ne pas avoir fait payer à cette salope son arrogance. En fait, je pense bien que je vais y aller de ce pas.

Sur ces mots, ils se dirigea vers les cellules. En entendant cela, Hao devint blême et regarda Yoh d'un air désespéré. Évidemment, Yoh n'en avait pas perdu une miette, et fit un signe discret à Ren, qui réussit à s'éclipser du groupe où il était. Yoh recommença à guider Hao, mais plus rapidement cette fois.

Ils finirent par arriver à la sortie, ou Horo Horo les attendaient.

-Où est Ren? Fit-il.

-Je suis là. Dit ce dernier en arrivant. Dépêchons nous, Ils ne vont pas tarder à s'apercevoir que la princesse n'est plus là.

Yoh fit monter Hao sur son cheval et s'assit derrière lui, tandis que les deux autres enfourchèrent leurs montures. Puis ils partirent.

Après avoir galopé assez pour qu'ils soient sûrs de ne pas se faire rattraper, Ren fit signe à ses amis de s'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ren? Demanda Yoh.

-Je ne vais pas avec vous. Dit-il.

-Quoi? Fit Horo Horo. Mais où est-ce que tu comptes aller?

-Prévenir l'empereur et lui dire que sa fille est en sûreté. Il n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé, puisque aucune aide n'est venue à Heiankyo.

-Mais Ren…supplia Horo Horo.

-Quelqu'un doit le faire!

-Très bien Ren. Fais seulement attention à toi. Dit Yoh.

Ren hocha la tête et fit tourner son cheval de sens.

-Ren? Demanda soudainement Hao.

Ren tourna la tête.

-…merci…d'être venu me sauver.

Ren hocha de nouveau la tête, puis talonna son cheval. En quelques secondes, il était déjà loin.

-Et où est-ce que nous on va? Demanda de nouveau Hao.

-Dans un petit village, vers le nord. C'est Horo Horo qui va nous guider.

-Oui, personne ne nous trouvera là-bas. Presque personne ne connaît son existence, à part les personnes qui s'aventurent très loin dans les terres du Japon, comme mon père et moi. En fait, ce village n'a absolument rien à voir avec le pays, il a une culture totalement différente de la nôtre.

-Oh, très bien alors.

-Bien, allons-y avant que Tokageroh et ses hommes ne nous rattrapent. Dit Yoh.

Horo Horo talonna son cheval et Yoh fit de même, suivant son compagnon.

* * *

1 : La forêt Aokigahara existe réellement, mais son histoire est assez jeune, puisqu'elle date d'environ 1200 ans. Elle n'aurait donc normalement pas sa place dans la fic, mais je l'ai mise quand même, pour les besoins de la cause :p.

**J'aime bien ce chapitre! J'ai aimé écrire la partie où Hao se fait presque violer par Tokageroh, XD! Enfin, reviews please?**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bon bon! Vous pouvez dire un gros merci à erutan qui m'a laissé une review qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de me faire dire : « Ça y est. Il faut que j'écrives RIGHT NOW!!!! » Disons qu'elle m'a donné la motivation nécessaire! Je me disais juste « Wow! J'étais sûre que je finirais pas rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi sur fanfiction!» En tout cas, c'est une très belle review que j'ai eu un très grand plaisir à lire. ^^**

**Alors quoi de neuf? Eh bien mis à part l'école et la job qui prennent une grosse partie de mon temps, ça fait maintenant une semaine que je suis revenue du Japon. Oui, oui! Je suis allée dans le pays de nos jumeaux adoré! Je suis même allée à Izumo!... Pas vrai, j'y ai même pas pensé avant le retour! Mais la prochaine fois que je vais au Japon, j'y vais! En plus, il semble y avoir de très belles choses à voir! Et bref, le Japon est un pays fascinant, dans lequel je veux absolument aller vivre.**

**Voilà donc les dernières nouvelles et maintenant… place au chapitre! ^^**

**P.S. : Ah oui! Je veux des opinions! Heum, en fait je pensais pas mal mettre un lemon quelque part, mais je veux d'abord savoir s'il y en a que ça gêne… je veux mettre personne mal à l'aise ni que ça vous coupe un peu l'histoire, enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire… alors voilà, je veux vos avis.**

**P.S.2: Suivant les conseils de erutan, j'ai fait des corrections au chapitre et ajouté quelques éléments, surtout lors du retour à Heiankyo et du moment où Hao s'endort contre Yoh. Il me semblait aussi qu'il manquait des éléments, et maintenant, je suis vraiment satisfaite. ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

« Où est-ce qu'elle est!? »

C'est ce que Tokageroh hurla lorsqu'il sortit des cellules. La rage qui brûlait en lui était si intense que ses yeux en brillaient. Les quelques bandits qui étaient présents arrêtèrent immédiatement toute activité pour regarder leur chef. Celui-ci tournait frénétiquement la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, comme s'il espérait chasser un voile ou une illusion dûs à l'alcool et que la princesse était bel et bien là. Mais bien entendu, cela n'eut aucun effet, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'enrager encore plus.

-Chef… dit l'un des bandits en s'approchant sur le côté. Qu'est-ce que… argh!

Tokageroh, incontrôlable, le saisit par la gorge et approcha son visage du sien.

-Où est-elle!?

-Mais… mais… de quoi vous parlez chef…? Dit le bandit, non sans difficulté, compte tenu qu'il avait peine à respirer.

-La princesse imbécile! De qui veux-tu que je parles! Qui était chargé de la surveiller!?

Un autre homme s'approcha et dit :

-C'était moi pendant la nuit, jusqu'à la rotation…

Tokageroh tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. Il lâcha l'autre bandit pour se tourner vers lui et lui faire face. Le bandit se sentait soudainement extrêmement petit, encore plus que d'habitude disons, face à son chef en proie à une rage meurtière.

-Et QUI a pris ta place!?

-C'était… c'était…

Il s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il réalisa un détail.

-Je… Je sais pas…

-Comment ça, tu sais pas!?

-Il avait un masque sur le visage! Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était!

-Ça veut dire que tu as laissé la garde de la princesse à quelqu'un dont tu ne connaissais même pas l'identité!? C'était sûrement un type de Heiankyo venu pour la libérer!

-Chef! Pardon! Je vais la retrouver! Je…

Mais Tokageroh ne lui laissa aucune autre chance, car il dégaina son katana et lui trancha la gorge sur le champ. Le bandit s'écroula tout en gargouillant ses dernières paroles, inaudibles à cause de sa trachée ouverte.

Tokageroh observa ses hommes.

-L'un de vous a-t-il vu quoi que ce soit d'autre!?

Les hommes, pétrifiés, n'osaient plus dire un mot et se jetaient de petits coups d'œil furtifs. Ils se demandaient qui serait assez fou pour dire quoi que ce soit et se faire tuer, bien qu'ils savaient aussi que ne rien dire engendrerait le même résultat. Finalement, l'un d'eux, plutôt petit mais assez bien bâti, parla.

-Je… j'ai vu un homme masqué aussi, à l'entrée du camp, avec des chevaux…

-Et moi! Dit un autre. Je viens de me souvenir qu'il y en avait un qui discutait avec nous! Mais s'il parlait avec nous, il ne pouvait pas être à l'entrée du camp ni libérer la princesse…?

-Sale crétin! Je devrais te tuer simplement pour avoir eu une réflexion comme ça! Ça veut dire qu'ils étaient trois! Et ça veut dire que vous avez TOUS vu des ÉTRANGERS dans le camp et que vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt! Heureusement que j'ai besoin de vous pour les retrouver! Préparez-vous! On part dans 5 minutes!

Puis, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses quartiers, il s'arrêta de nouveau.

-Des nouvelles de Heyankyo?

-Non chef… aucun rapport…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… grommela Tokageroh. Trois d'entres vous viennent avec moi. On part sur le champ pour la capitale, avertir les autres hommes et leur dire de se préparer! Je ne serais pas surpris qu'on entende parler de l'empereur très bientôt. Et sans la princesse, on a plus de moyen de chantage. Mais il ne doit pas le savoir. Donc, les autres… RAMENEZ LA MOI!!!

Il poussa un tel rugissement que tous les bandits se mirent à courir de tous bords et de tous côtés en criant « OUI CHEF!!!! » et que les oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres où ils étaient perchés, en quête d'endroits plus tranquilles pour se reposer.

De retour dans son intimité, le chef des bandits s'immobilisa, puis tourna sur lui-même en poussant un cri de rage et en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

_« Je dois la retrouver… sinon ce type… »_, pensa-t-il.

**À Heiankyo**

Dans la salle du conseil, où se trouvaient Jun, Manta et Ryu, capitaine de la grade royale, Manta faisait les cents pas. Heiankyo était sous le contrôle des hommes de Tokageroh et tenait la population dans leurs mains. La garde royale avait perdu beaucoup d'hommes et elle ne pouvait pas tenter d'attaque à cause du risque que trop d'innocents ne soient tués. Alors ils attendaient patiemment le retour de l'empereur Mikihisa, et patrouillaient fréquemment les rues de la ville afin de s'assurer que les choses ne dégénèrent pas.

-Que faire? Que faire? Que faire?

-Arrête Manta! Dit Jun sur un ton sec. Ça fait une semaine maintenant que tu répètes la même chose! Il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre!

-Mais qui sait ce que ces monstres ont fait à la princesse!? Manta était réellement inquiet pour Hao, mais il se souvenait également de l'avertissement de Mikihisa.

_« Vous veillerez sur elle comme la prunelle de vos yeux. Je jure que si quoique ce soit lui arrive durant mon absence, je vous ferais décapiter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un morceau de chair sur votre corps. »_

Le jeune garçon déglutit avec difficulté en repensant à ces mots. Puis il entendit Jun.

-La princesse est forte.

Manta se retourna vers elle. La jeune femme était à genoux, tête baissée, les mains croisées sur les genoux. Son air semblait dur et ferme, mais ses yeux trahissaient une inquiétude extrême. Elle s'était toujours occupée d'Hao. Sa mère avait été la gouvernante avant elle, qui s'était chargée de veiller sur l'empereur lorsqu'il était enfant. Dès qu'elle fut capable de marcher, on lui enseigna comment être une bonne gouvernante et gardienne, afin qu'elle puisse prendre le rôle de sa mère. Elle avait 10 ans lorsque Hao lui fut confié. Il venait tout juste de naître et elle était la seule personne qui connaissait la vérité sur Hao, hormis Hao lui-même. Deux autres personnes l'avait connue : sa mère, qui était morte quelques temps après la naissance de Hao, et la reine, qui était elle aussi morte, lorsque Hao avait 6 ans. Elle avait toujours eu une santé fragile. Jun avait, en quelque sorte, pris sa place auprès de l'enfant. Et aujourd'hui, 10 an plus tard, c'était l'inquiétude d'une mère qu'elle ressentait. Mais malgré tout, elle releva la tête et regarda Manta en disant :

-Tu ne soupçonnes même pas la force de caractère de cette enfant. Ils ne pourront pas la toucher.

-Mmm… fit Manta. J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que toi.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'optimisme. C'est une question de confiance. Et pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on puisse faire est de veiller sur la cité, en l'absence de leurs majestés.

-Parlons-en de sa majesté! Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas encore intervenu!?

-Manta! Dit alors Ryu. Le stress te ronge et je te comprends, mais je ne te laisserais aucunement parler en mal de l'empereur. S'il n'est pas intervenu, c'est probablement parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ces bandits sont très bien organisés, et contrôle une bonne partie du territoire, même si c'est illégalement. Cependant, l'empereur devrait être sur le chemin du retour.

-Mais il ne sera là que dans une semaine!!!

-Alors nous attendrons une semaine. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques.

Manta se résigna et finit par s'asseoir. Puis il dit :

-Que se passerait-il si les bandits venaient à prendre le pouvoir du pays?

-Aucune chance. Dit Ryu.

-Huh?

Jun continua.

-Tokageroh est un bandit qui mène son style de vie depuis des années maintenant et il en très heureux. Ce qu'il aime, c'est sa vie de rustre. De plus, il n'a rien demandé pour la princesse, aucune rançon, rien du tout. Il va probablement se servir d'elle si jamais l'empereur veut reprendre le contrôle de la cité, mais c'est tout.

Ryo hocha la tête.

-En fait, Tokageroh n'a probablement rien à faire du sort de Heiankyo.

Manta réalisa alors ce que ses deux compagnons voulaient dire.

-Vous voulez dire… il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout ça?

Les deux autres ne dirent plus rien, mais leur silence était approbateur. Enfin, Ryu se leva.

-Je retourne voir comment se passent les choses en ville.

À des kilomètres de là, Yoh, Horo Horo et Hao chevauchaient sans ménager leurs montures. Ils savaient qu'à l'heure actuelle, Tokageroh s'était sûrement aperçu qu'Hao avait disparu. Il n'y avait donc pas de temps à perdre. Ils traversèrent des forêts, quelques petits villages et un nombre incalculable de plaines. Lorsque le soleil finit par se coucher, ils venaient juste de pénétrer dans une nouvelle forêt. À ce moment, ils s'étaient permis de ralentir le rythme et de mettre les chevaux au pas. Il était peu probable que les bandits les retrouves tout de suite, compte tenu de la distance que les trois compères avaient parcouru et qu'ils n'avaient aucun indices de où aller.

-À partir d'ici, dit Horo Horo, il n'y a plus âme qui vive avant que l'on n'atteigne le village dont je vous ai parlé.

-Il n'a pas nom ton village? Demanda Yoh. Horo Horo fit non de la tête.

-Les habitants de cet endroit n'accordent pas beaucoup d'importance à ce détail. L'important est que cet endroit existe pour eux et pour tous ceux qui passent par là et qui ont besoin d'un endroit où loger. De plus, c'est ce qui leur a permis d'être tranquilles pendant des années.

-Et comment en avez-vous appris l'existence, votre père et vous? Demanda Hao. Horo Horo et Yoh éclatèrent de rire, à la grande surprise – et frustration – de Hao.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Qu'ai-je dit? Demanda-t-il encore en observant les deux autres garçons pliés en deux de rire. Le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues.

-Alors!?

Yoh fut le premier à reprendre son souflle.

-Ah ah! Ah… pardon princesse mais… mais… vous voyez…

-Quoi donc?

-C'est que… continua Horo Horo, les larmes aux yeux. On n'est que des paysans nous. Ah ah!

Hao n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Vous riez… à cause de ma manière de parler…?

-Ne le prenez pas mal! Dirent-ils en chœur. Mais… fit Yoh, on est pas habitués de nous faire parler de cette manière. Et ça sonne un peu faux, en plein milieu de nulle part…

-Et alors? Que suis-je censé faire? Ne recommencez pas à rire! Dit-il lorsque les deux autres se retenaient pour ne pas éclater de rire de nouveau. Enfin, lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, Horo Horo dit :

-Blague à part… il va falloir que vous changiez ça.

-Pardon? Hao ne comprenait pas.

-N'importe qui peut se douter de qui vous êtes en vous en entendant parler comme ça, même sans vous avoir vue. Et la nouvelle de votre disparition ne va probablement pas tarder à se répandre. Alors mieux vaut rester le plus discret possible en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Ren et de votre père par la même occasion. Expliqua Yoh.

-Oh. Fit Hao. Très bien. J'essaierais.

-Je vais essayer. Dit Horo Horo.

-Pardon? Fit encore Hao. Yoh et son ami poussèrent un soupir. Et Horo Horo continua.

-Contentez-vous de dire « Je vais essayer ».

-Ah… alors… je vais essayer.

-Yééé! Fit Yoh qui commença à applaudir.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi! Dit Hao en donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre du brun. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se repose pas ici?

-Non, aucun arrêt avant d'être arrivés. Dit Horo Horo.

-Mais vous allez être épuisés! Dans combien de temps y serons nous?

-…est-ce qu'on y sera…dit Horo Horo. Sans s'arrêter encore trois ou quatre jours, je ne sais plus exactement.

-C'est impossible! Vous serez beaucoup trop fatigués!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, princesse, on en a vu d'autres. Dit Yoh. Mais vous, vous pouvez dormir si vous voulez.

-Quoi? Et où est-ce que je dormirais?

-Eh bien, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la crème du confort, mais vous pouvez vous adosser sur moi, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

Hao regarda Yoh sans le croire. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était parfaitement sérieux, ses joues se teintèrent d'un léger rose – que Yoh ne pouvait pas voir à cause la noirceur, ce dont Hao se réjouissait. Il tourna la tête pour fixer le chemin.

-Non merci, l'offre est très gentille, mais je me sentirais très mal à l'aise de dormir alors que vous ne dormirez pas pendant des jours.

-Vous êtes sûre? La cellule où vous étiez n'avait pas l'air très confortable…

-Je vais bien! Coupa Hao en se redressant et avec les yeux grands ouverts. Yoh et Horo Horo se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et fixèrent à leur tour le chemin.

Il ne fut pas long cependant, avant qu'Hao ne se laisse effectivement aller aux griffes du sommeil. Bien malgré lui, il se recroquevilla le plus possible sur Yoh, qui était plus qu'heureux de le laisser faire. Hao se sentait bien tout contre Yoh, il se sentait protégé. Ce qui lui fit d'ailleurs venir une question en tête.

-…Yoh? Dit-il dans un murmure. Horo Horo avait pris la tête, il ne pouvait donc pas entendre.

-Oui, princesse? Répondit le brun sur le même ton.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me chercher? Même les soldats n'ont rien fait…

Yoh réfléchit un instant, puis décida de jouer franc-jeu. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir.

-Parce que… parce que vous êtes spéciale pour moi.

Hao entrouvrit les yeux.

-Spéciale?

-Mmm. Je vous aime beaucoup.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas.

-J'apprendrais à vous connaître. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet. On a tous des défauts et des secrets pour nous, mais vous ne devez rien avoir de si terrible que ça! Et moi, je suis très ouvert d'esprit.

Hao ne dit plus rien. Il avait des doutes sur la dernière affirmation de Yoh. Il ne prendrait probablement pas très bien la vérité sur lui. Mais il se contenta de refermer les yeux et de se laisser aller par le bien-être du moment.

Yoh, quant à lui, avait un visage rayonnant, qu'il était possible de discerner malgré la noirceur. Il regardait Hao qui dormait et ne le trouvait que plus beau, bien que dans l'esprit de Yoh, Hao était une femme. Les chevaux marchaient tranquillement, et le feuillage des arbres était plutôt clairsemé, ce qui permettait de voir les étoiles et la lune dont la lumière éclairait les trois compagnons. À un moment, Yoh lâcha les rennes et dirigea sa main gauche dans un élan pour caresser les cheveux da sa bien aimée. Seulement, à quelques centimètres, il hésita. Et après avoir fixé Hao pendant quelques instants, il finit par se laisser aller à son envie. Ainsi, il déposa sa main très légèrement sur les cheveux soyeux et la laissa glisser doucement. À ce moment, il ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus heureux. À un moment, Hao gémit légèrement dans son sommeil, ce qui incita Yoh à enlever sa main, de peur qu'il ne se réveille et réagisse mal à sa caresse. Mais au contraire, Hao se recroquevilla encore plus sur le torse de Yoh, dont les joues se teintèrent d'un léger rouge. Comme il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le serre le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Mais il se retînt, et se contenta d'apprécier la chance qu'il avait pour l'instant. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et murmura pour lui-même:

"Je le savais. Nantoka naru."

Les trois compagnons chevauchèrent encore pendant quatre jours et trois nuits, comme Horo Horo l'avait dit. Alors que le soleil se couchait sur la quatrième journée, pendant laquelle ils n'avaient vue aucune lumière, compte tenu qu'ils étaient dans une épaisse forêt depuis la nuit d'avant, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une large rivière.

-On dirait que nous sommes coincés. Observa Hao.

-Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne direction? Demanda Yoh à son ami.

-Affirmatif! Répondit Horo Horo.

-Mais il n'y a aucun pont. Dit Hao. Et même moi peut dire que l'on ne peut pas traverser étant donné que le courant est trop fort.

-Le voyage commence à paraître sur votre humeur princesse, et pourtant vous avez dormi contrairement à nous. Répondit Horo Horo en soupirant.

-Pardon!?

-Du calme! Intervint Yoh. Il ne voulait pas vous insulter princesse! Il est fatigué! Oubliez ce qu'il vient de dire…

-Hmpf… fit Hao, avant de s'enfermer dans le silence. Ils étaient tous les trois sur les nerfs à cause de la longueur du voyage. Horo Horo se déplaça le long de la rivière quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve de petits buissons. Là, il descendit de son cheval et se mit à quatre pattes pur fouiller à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, Yoh et Hao observaient de loin.

-La fatigue a eu plus de conséquence que je ne pensais… dit Hao.

-Aah… fit Yoh, mal à l'aise. Horo! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Appela-t-il.

-Chuuuut! Tu vas leur faire peur!

-…à qui?

-Tais-toi et laisse moi faire!

Il continua de fouiller les buissons sur quelques mètres.

-Il devraient être par ici… ah! Fit-il lorsqu'il reçut un petit coup sur la main. Je vous ai trouvés!

Sous les feuilles des buissons, se cachaient des êtres minuscules. Il y en avait deux. L'un deux, malgré sa taille, avait une bonne carrure, et était en position de défense face à celui qu'il considérait comme un envahisseur.

-Oh! Fit Horo Horo. Du calme! Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal! Il regarda l'autre petit être qui se cachait derrière une tige.

-Kororo! Tu ne me reconnais pas?

-Il a perdu la tête, ma parole. Dit Hao, qui n'entendait que Horo Horo parler apparemment seul.

-Attendez… je crois qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un… dit Yoh.

Et en effet, ils virent alors Horo Horo revenir vers eux avec, sur sa tête, ce qui semblait être une toute petite fille. Elle semblait très confortable dans les cheveux du jeune garçon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…? Fit Hao.

-Voici Kororo, de la tribu des Koropokkuru!

-Kororo des Koro… quoi? Demanda Yoh, qui n'était que confus.

-Ce sont des esprits de la terre et ce sont eux qui gardent l'entrée du village où on veut aller.

Voyant que les deux autres étaient bouche-bée, Horo Horo en profita pour les impressionner encore plus.

-Tu peux nous ouvrir le chemin, s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-il à Kororo.

-Kururu! Fit-elle avant de s'envoler. Elle tournoya dans les airs, rayonnante de lumière et leva les bras vers le ciel. À cet instant, ni Yoh ni Hao ne furent jamais certains, les étoiles semblèrent se déplacer et se réorganiser différemment. Toujours est-il que le flot de la rivière ralentit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau du tout.

Les bouches de Yoh et Hao tombaient littéralement par terre tandis que Horo Horo remontait en selle.

-Alors? Dit-il. Qui est cinglé? Demanda-t-il avant de repartir en riant et de traverser sur l'autre rive, ce que firent les deux autres, une fois qu'ils eurent un minimum reprit leurs esprits. Dès que le dernier cheval eut traversé, l'eau recommença à couler à torrent.

-C'est incroyable… murmura Hao.

-Pas étonnant que personne ne connaisse l'existence de ce village. Continua Yoh.

Horo Horo hocha la tête.

-Mmm. Les Koropokkuru ne laissent pas passer n'importe qui. Mon père et moi le pouvons, car nous sommes d'origines Ainu.

-La tribu d'Hokkaido qui vit en harmonie avec la nature? Demanda Hao.

-Celle-là même.

-Impressionnant…

Ils ne dirent plus un mot des heures qu'ils passèrent à parcourir le petit sentier qui s'était révélé à eux. Enfin, ils entendirent des rumeurs, qui devinrent des murmures et enfin des voix distinctes. Puis ils virent de la lumière, un grand feu était allumé. Finalement, ils arrivèrent.

-C'est impossible! S'exclama alors Hao tandis que l'Ainu éclatait de rire à cette réaction.

-Quoi? Quoi? Fit Yoh qui ne comprenait rien.

-Un tel village! Au Japon! Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux aux dessins faits par les explorateurs sur des terres jusqu'alors inconnues! Ils parlent de maisons de terre et d'argile, avec des toits en pailles, et des personnes à la peau noire comme la nuit…

-Pas comme la nuit, mademoiselle, sinon, vous auriez bien des problèmes pour nous distinguer.

Les trois compagnons levèrent les yeux pour voir une jeune femme et une petite fille, toutes eux à la peau noire, s'approcher.

-Horo Horo? Dit la jeune femme.

-Madama! S'exclama Horo Horo. Bon sang, je ne t'avais pas reconnue! Est-ce que c'est ta fille? Tu venais tout juste de l'avoir la dernières fois que je suis venu avec mon père. Opacho, c'est ça?

-Ah ah. C'est normal, il y a cinq ans de ça maintenant, tu as beaucoup grandi. Tu es un homme aujourd'hui. Et oui, c'est bien Opacho. Et eux?

-Oh eux! Fit l'Ainu en se retournant vers Yoh et Hao. Ce sont Yoh et Hao.

-Hao…? Murmura Hao pour lui-même, surpris.

-Question de discrétion. Murmura Yoh dans son oreille.

-Oh. Fit l'autre.

-On a besoin de ton aide, Madama. Dit Horo Horo. Celle-ci hocha la tête.

-Très bien. Mais vous me raconterez tout ça demain. Pour l'instant, venez manger et vous reposer, vous êtes en bien triste état.

Après avoir repris des forces et que Madama ait renvoyée Opacho, ils leurs racontèrent leur histoire.

-Je vois. Fit-elle. Eh bien, vous êtes les bienvenus. Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le désirez.

-Merci beaucoup! Firent les trois autre en chœur.

-C'est un plaisir. Et maintenant, allez vous coucher. Opacho, va vous montrer vos cases, sauf vous princesse. Vous dormirez ici avec moi.

-Oh. Très bien. Fit Hao, légèrement inquiet.

-Bien alors, bonne nuit, princesse! Fit Horo Horo avant de sortir.

-Reposez vous bien, princesse. Dit Yoh.

-Merci. Vous aussi.

Hao fixa la porte de la case pendant quelques instants après que Yoh soit sorti. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par la voix de Madama.

-Bien. Et si nous discutions, princesse? Ou devrais-je dire...prince?

Les couleurs disparurent du visage de Hao.

* * *

**Wouhou!!! Un autre! Vous savez tous à quoi ressemble Opacho, je laisse Madama à votre discrétion! ;-)**

**Je suis bien contente! J'ai vraiment l'impression que je m'améliore chaque fois que j'écris! C'est l'effet de l'âge, je suppose, ah ah! J'espère que vous apprécierez!**


	5. Chapitre 4

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et ses rayons frappaient sans aucune pitié. Ceux qui n'avaient rien à boire à portée de la main étaient dans une situation bien précaire. Et pourtant, c'était sous ce soleil que Ren galopait en direction d'Edo, afin d'aller rejoindre l'empereur Mikihisa. Avant de quitter Heiankyo, le jeune garçon avait entendu plusieurs personnes murmurer leur mécontentement sur la situation actuelle de la ville, et encore plus que l'empereur ne soit pas encore intervenu. Et parmi ces chuchotements, Ren était parvenu à entendre que l'empereur était actuellement à Edo, en visite au Shogun. Bien qu'il ne fût pas censé se déplacer, il avait tout de même décidé d'y aller pour « prendre l'air », comme il avait dit à sa fille.

Se doutant qu'étant donné que les bandits de Tokageroh avaient pris la ville en entier en otage, il avait supposé qu'aucun messager n'avait pu être envoyé pour avertir le souverain, étant donné que personne ne pouvait sortir. Seulement, les bandits n'avaient pas pensé aux petits villages dans les alentours.

« Une vraie bande d'imbéciles. » Pensa Ren. S'il ne se trompait pas, normalement, l'empereur devait être sur le chemin du retour en ce moment même. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer le croiser en chemin, ce qui permettrait d'aller beaucoup plus vite. Ainsi, pendant quatre jours et trois nuits, Ren galopa à travers plaines et vallons, franchissait les montagnes, ne s'accordant aucun répit. Il ne plut jamais pendant tout ce temps, ce qui ne rendait la tâche que plus difficile. Le sol poussiéreux donnait bien de la peine aux plantes, qui cherchaient la moindre petite goutte d'eau pour pousser. Mais Ren était doté d'une volonté d'acier et d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Lorsqu'il avait pris une décision, rien ne l'en détournait. Et en ce moment, il avait juré qu'il sauverait Heiankyo, du moins, qu'il aiderait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il galopa, galopa. Et enfin, aux premiers rayons du cinquième jour, il aperçut de loin un cortège étincelant. Les parures rouges et or se voyaient de très loin. Trois soldats à cheval le précédaient. Ils étaient suivis de cinq lanciers, huit archers puis de quatre hommes, quatre hommes qui portaient la chaise de l'empereur, dans laquelle ce dernier se dressait fièrement. Le cortège se terminait de la même manière qu'il commençait, mais dans l'ordre inverse. Lorsque Ren réalisa que c'était bel et bien l'empereur, ses yeux s'agrandirent de joie et il accéléra encore plus. De leur côté, les gardes montés sur des chevaux l'aperçurent aussi, seulement, eux ne voyaient qu'un bandit. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets, mais il valait mieux prendre des précautions, alors ils ordonnèrent aux hommes en arrière de s'arrêter. L'un d'eux recula pour arriver à la hauteur de l'empereur et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Mikado. Un homme approche de nous à grande vitesse. Il semble que ce soit un bandit…

Mikihisa leva les yeux et regarda Ren au loin.

-Mmm. Peut-être bien, mais quoi qu'il en soit, seul, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Laissons-le venir, pour voir.

-À vos ordres, mikado.

Après environ deux minutes, Ren arriva enfin devant le cortège. Il s'arrêta, et demanda à parler à l'empereur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un bandit comme toi veut à l'empereur? Demanda l'un des hommes à cheval sur un ton hargneux.

-Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps! Cracha Ren. Je dois absolument lui parler! Le soldat sortit son katana et le pointa sur Ren.

-Tu n'obtiendras rien avec cette attitude.

-Allons, allons! Fit Mikihisa de loin. Baisse ton katana. Et toi, dit-il à Ren, approche.

Le garde fit comme on lui dit et Ren s'approcha de Mikihisa. Une fois face à face, le jeune homme descendit de son cheval, s'inclina et enleva son casque, ce qui permit à l'empereur de le reconnaître.

-Oh! Mais tu es l'un des jeunes hommes qui voulaient que j'enlève la taxe agricole! Que fais-tu en plein milieu de nulle part, habillé de la sorte?

Ren, toujours incliné, répondit :

-Je suis honoré que Sa Majesté m'ait gardée en mémoire. Et veuillez pardonner mon accoutrement.

Il se releva.

-Mais je n'avais pas le choix pour sauver votre fille.

Mikihisa se tendit immédiatement et fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Dit-il alors, mais sa voix n'était plus du tout aussi chaleureuse que d'habitude. Elle était grave et la colère qui en émanait était évidente. Mais Ren n'était pas effrayé. Au contraire, il était ravi de voir son empereur réagir de la sorte.

-J'ai chevauché de loin afin de vous apporter une grave nouvelle. Nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup plus d'hommes.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Hao sortit de la hutte de Madama. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, en fait, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, car il n'avait fait que penser à la petite discussion qu'il avait eue avec Madama la veille.

**FLASHBACK**

« Prince? De… de quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Hao tenta de nier ce que Madama venait tout juste de lui dire en haussant les sourcils et en ricanant légèrement. Cependant, la nervosité que ce dernier contenait le trahissait encore plus. Madama éclata de rire en voyant la gêne qu'elle avait provoquée. Puis elle se reprit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. Mais…

Elle s'approcha du visage d'Hao, si près qu'il en eut le souffle coupé et que ses joues rosirent.

-…je n'aime pas les cachoteries.

Hao la regarda dans les yeux, puis finit par baisser le regard, ses épaules s'affaissant également.

-Comment avez-vous su? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

-On se tutoie, d'accord? Et nous autres, shamans, avons bien des moyens d'apprendre les choses, ce qui se passe dans le monde, étant donné que nous sommes retirés. Nous devons quand même nous tenir au courant.

-Shamans? Hao questionna dans un souffle.

-Viens voir. Dit-elle en se redressant et en s'approchant de la petite fenêtre de la hutte de bois. Hao la suivit, sans trop comprendre. Une fois qu'il fut à côté d'elle, il la regarda, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Alors, il suivit son regard qui se dirigeait vers le ciel, pour lequel elle semblait avoir un amour profond.

-Nous avons un contact très fort avec la nature. Dit-elle soudainement, d'une voix douce. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Horo horo et son père ont pu nous trouver. À cause du lien que nous partageons avec la nature, le même que la tribu des Ainus. Pour nous, les étoiles sont comme les yeux de la planète, qui voient tout. Le vent qui souffle dans les arbres est comme une mélodie, et le bruissement des feuilles, ses paroles. La terre elle, est comme le pouls du monde, son cœur, qui bat vigoureusement. Lorsqu'on sait lire tous les messages qu'ils nous apportent, on est au courant de tout ce qui se passe ailleurs, même si on est à l'autre bout du monde.

Madama baissa enfin les yeux et les porta sur Hao, qui était désormais fasciné par les étoiles.

-Et dernièrement, ils m'ont dit qu'une âme troublée arriverait bientôt ici, et qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide.

Hao la regarda à son tour. Ses yeux étaient petits, la fatigue et la détresse évidentes en eux.

-Que dois-je faire? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

-Pour l'instant, te reposer est la seule chose à faire. Ensuite… c'est à toi de voir, mais une vérité révélée serait déjà un énorme pas.

Madama se retourna alors, puis elle s'étira en bâillant bruyamment.

-Enfin! Tu auras tout le temps d'y penser! Bonne nuit! »

Hao observa la grande noire se coucher, puis reposa son regard sur les étoiles.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Madama avait donné à Hao un kosode bleu marine, après qu'il se soit lavé en arrière de la hutte, à l'abri des regards.

Il chercha Yoh et Horo horo des yeux, sans succès. Il entendit alors des cris d'enfants au centre du village et décida de marcher dans cette direction. En effet, il y trouva Yoh, une horde d'enfants autour de lui et deux accrochés à ses mains à qui il faisait faire l'avion en tournant sur lui-même à une vitesse folle. En voyant cette scène, Hao ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout à coup, la petite Opacho, qui était parmi le groupe d'enfants, l'aperçut et se mit à crier :

« C'est la belle princesse! C'est la princesse! Et se mit à courir vers Hao en riant, suivie de plusieurs autres petites filles. En deux secondes à peine, elles étaient toutes aux pieds d'Hao, le regardant avec de grands yeux brillants à chanter comme elles trouvaient belle cette « princesse ». Hao, ayant toujours été isolé, ne savait que faire dans cette situation. Il regarda Yoh et le supplia du regard de venir à son secours. Mais celui-ci était bien trop absorbé par ses jeux avec les garçons pour voir Hao qui ne fit que se frustrer. Enfin, il rebaissa les yeux sur les fillettes et finit par leur poser délicatement la main sur les têtes. Les petites décidèrent alors de l'assaillir de questions.

-Princesse! Est-ce que vous portiez de grands kimonos faits dans de beaux tissus?

-Comment c'est la cour?

-La capitale, à quoi est-ce ça ressemble?

-Vous aviez tous les princes à vos pieds n'est-ce pas?

Au début, Hao était un peu mal à l'aise, et répondait l'affirmatif ou le négatif en bougeant simplement la tête. Puis il finit par trouver les petites adorables et à se prendre au jeu.

Lorsque Yoh finit de jouer, il aperçut enfin Hao qui décrivait aux fillettes toute sa garde-robe, les différents tissus dans lesquels ses kimonos étaient faits, les différentes coiffures et vêtements qu'il devait porter pour telle ou telle occasion, etc. Les petites l'écoutaient, fascinées. Yoh ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il trouvait se « princesse » plus belle que jamais en ce moment. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Eh Yoh!

-Horo horo! Yoh sourit et se retourna vers lui pour l'accueillir. Bien dormi?

-Hmm. Fit l'Ainu en hochant la tête. Je dois te parler. Dit-il alors sur un ton grave.

-Oh? D'accord.

Yoh se laissa entraîner vers la sortie du village par son ami. Là, il trouva un cheval attelé qui semblait attendre et des provisions pour plusieurs jours.

-…Horo horo? Fit Yoh, suspicieux.

-…Je m'en vais. Répondit l'autre, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les craintes de Yoh. Cependant, le brun soupira, il comprenait parfaitement. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Hao.

-Fais attention à toi alors. On se reverra à Heiankyo.

-Je l'espère Yoh.

-Nantoka naru! Fit Yoh en offrant à son ami un sourire resplendissant, auquel Horo horo ne put que sourire également. Les deux amis se serrèrent alors dans leurs bras avant qu'Horor Horo ne monte sur le cheval sous le regard de Yoh. Il prit les rennes, puis ajouta :

-Et toi! Je m'attends à ce que les choses aient avancées avec ta princesse quand on se reverra! Après tout ce que tu nous as fait faire, y a intérêt à avoir des résultats! Franchement!

Yoh ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à ces mots, et sur ce, Horo horo talonna les flancs de son cheval et s'éloigna en envoyant la main au brun.

Yoh resta là quelques secondes, puis retourna dans le centre du village. Là, il retrouva Hao, toujours avec les petites. Quelqu'un lui avait apporté une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir près d'une hutte, et les fillettes étaient assises en cercle autour de lui. Il semblait sur le point de finir son récit.

-Mais vous savez, Yoh l'entendit-il dire, j'avais beau avoir tous ces vêtements et tout ce luxe autour de moi…

Il soupira.

-…je n'étais pas heureuse.

L'atmosphère était devenue lourde sur le coup. Voyant l'air triste des petites, Hao fit un grand sourire et ajouta :

-Mais maintenant je le suis! Avec vous toutes, je suis comblée! Comment ne pas être heureuse avec de si jolies petites filles autour de moi!

Cela eut pour effets de ramener le sourire aux visages des petites, qui éclatèrent de rire. Madama arriva sur l'entrefaite.

-Allons, les filles! Laissez Hao un peu seule maintenant! On n'a pas idée d'embêter les gens comme ça!

-Oh, elles ne m'embêtaient pas du tout, Madama. Dit Hao alors que les petites se levèrent et elles lui firent au revoir de la main.

-On dit toujours ça. Répondit Madama en souriant. Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui voudrait t'avoir un peu pour lui.

Hao haussa les sourcils, incertain, puis aperçut Yoh un peu plus loin, qui lui souriait. Ils rougit légèrement puis entendit Madama s'éloigner en ricanant. Il se leva et alla à la rencontre de Yoh.

-Ohayou gozaimasu, princesse! Fit Yoh sur un ton joyeux. Vous avez bien dormi?

-Ohayou gozaimasu. Oui, j'ai très bien dormi, merci. J'espère que vous aussi, vous étiez si fatigués après ce voyage.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi! Je suis fait dur! Ah ah ah!

Hao lui sourit et Yoh se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

-Heum, si nous marchions, il y a un champ de blé pas loin, je voudrais faire quelque chose avec vous.

-Ah? D'accord.

Ils se mirent en route. En marchant, Yoh jetait parfois de petits coups d'œil à Hao, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il était réellement là, dans un village inconnu de tous, avec l'amour de sa vie.

-Heum, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien? Demanda Hao en voyant l'autre sourire comme un idiot.

-Eh? Oh oui! Oui, tout va très bien! Je suis juste heureux d'être là avec vous c'est tout! Ah ah!

À ces mots, Hao ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors. Hao le brisa en disant :

-Je n'ai pas vu Horo horo et vous?

-Oh… il est parti.

Hao s'arrêta brusquement.

-Parti? Où? Quand?

-Il y a quelques minutes. Il est parti retrouver Ren, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

-Mais… nous venions juste d'arriver, il doit être encore très fatigué!

-Ne vous en faites pas pour lui! Il sait très bien se défendre!

-…Ne fait-il pas confiance à Ren? Demanda Hao en se remettant en marche.

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, répondit Yoh en marchant à côté.

-Eh?

-Horo horo aime profondément Ren. C'est normal qu'il veuille être avec lui si quoi que ce soit arrive. Et Ren lui rend bien ses sentiments, même s'ils ne se le sont encore jamais dit.

-C'est bien beau… mais quand même… quelle folie…

-Toujours moins fou que ce que j'ai fait pour vous sauver.

Hao ne dit plus rien pendant un instant. Puis :

-Est-ce correct pour deux hommes de s'aimer de la sorte?

Yoh réfléchit, puis répondit :

-En autant que c'est de l'amour, je ne vois pas le mal. Je ne peux rien dire d'autre, de toute façon, je ne comprends pas… je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à aimer un autre homme comme ça, mais s'ils sont heureux, tant mieux, n'est-ce pas?

Hao fronça les sourcils et se raidit légèrement, mais se détendit vite. Puis il hocha la tête.

-Aa. Tant mieux.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, jusqu'au champ de blé dont Yoh avait parlé. Ils continuèrent jusqu'au milieu, jusqu'à ce que Yoh fasse signe à Hao de ne plus bouger. Sur le sol, il y avait un paquet. Yoh le ramassa, sortit deux katanas et, après les avoirs sortis de leurs étuis, en tendit un à Hao, qui était extrêmement confus.

-…Que suis-je supposé faire avec cela?

-Je vais vous entraîner à manier l'épée, princesse! Répondit Yoh, enjoué. Si jamais quelque chose arrive et que je ne suis pas là, il faut que vous puissiez vous défendre!

Hao était incertain, mais il prit tout de même le katana… qu'il fut incapable de tenir dans les airs à cause du poids. L'arme s'effondra donc sur le sol, emportant avec elle Hao qui était maintenant courbé, incapable de la soulever.

-Hmmm… Fit Yoh. Ça va être plus difficile que ce que je croyais. On ne fera pas de combat tout de suite alors.

-De combats!? Fit Hao en levant la tête le plus qu'il pouvait.

-Ah ah! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous aider.

Yoh alla se placer en arrière d'Hao. Il plaça doucement, mais fermement ses mains sur celles d'Hao et l'aida à soulever le katana.

-Je vais vous montrer les mouvements de base. Après, on fera quelques exercices pour muscler vos bras. D'accord?

Hao fit oui de la tête, puis Yoh se mit à lui faire faire de grands mouvements, tout en expliquant les mouvements. Au bout d'un certain temps, Hao commença à y prendre plaisir, et à apprécier le moment. Ils passèrent la journée à s'entraîner.

À Edo, au palais du shogun Marco tout était tranquille, lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser entrer Mikihisa dans une tornade de tissus et de voiles colorés, suivit de Ren. Marco, un grand homme blond à l'air hautain, qui était présent, se retourna pour accueillir l'empereur et avoir des explications.

-Marco! Fit l'empereur qui avait l'air hors de lui. J'ai besoin de ton aide, immédiatement! Heiankyo a été attaquée par les bandits de Tokageroh pendant mon absence et ma fille kidnappée! J'ai besoin que tu me donnes des hommes afin que je puisse récupérer la ville en premier lieu, et après j'irais chercher Hao!

-Ce maudit Tokageroh! Bien entendu mikado, vous aurez tous les hommes dont vous aurez besoin, l'armée complète, même! Toi! Fit-il un valet qui était présent. Va avertir le capitaine de la garde de rassembler tous les soldats! Et dépêche-toi!

Le jeune homme partit immédiatement après s'être fait donner les ordres. Marco se retourna vers Mikihisa, puis vit Ren.

-Soyez sans inquiétude, mikado. Nous aurons tôt fait de libérer Heiankyo. Mais puis-je vous demander qui est le jeune homme qui vous accompagne? Il me semble qu'il n'était pas avec vous durant votre visite. De plus, il porte des vêtements de bandits.

-Ah, il se nomme Ren. C'est lui qui m'a avertit de ce qui se passait. Il est tout de même étrange qu'il soit le premier à m'avertir, alors que cela fait déjà deux semaines que ça dure!

-En effet, c'est très étrange. Fit-il sur un ton que Ren trouvait, il ne savait pourquoi, hypocrite.

-Et il m'a également apporté des nouvelles de ma fille, tout de même rassurantes. Elle était retenue prisonnière au camp de Tokageroh, mais lui et deux de ses compagnons sont allés la libérer. Elle se cache présentement, et attend le bon moment pour se montrer.

-Eh bien! Au moins, nous savons que la princesse Hao va bien! Cela fait un souci de moins! Nous allons bientôt partir pour Heiankyo, si vous le désirez, vous pouvez déjà aller voir les soldats. Vous vous souvenez d'où sont situées les baraques, n'est-ce pas? Bien, je vous rejoindrais dans quelques instants.

Sur ce, Mikihisa quitta la salle, suivi de Ren. Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'œil, pas du tout amical, à Marco. Et le shogun lui rendit bien le regard. Une fois les portes fermées, il se retira dans une petite salle de côté, cachée par de lourdes parures qui ne semblaient n'être que des ornements.

-Shogun! Fit alors une voix, alors qu'un homme apparaissait devant Marco. Shogun! C'est lui! C'est sûrement l'un de ceux qui sont allés libérer la princesse!

-Tokgaeroh… fit Marco sur un ton sombre. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'un d'eux était en route pour prévenir l'empereur de ce qui se passait…

Marco porta sur le chef des bandits un regard assassin. Celui-ci recula et commença à avoir des sueurs froides.

-Je… je ne savais pas! Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous partis se cacher avec la princesse!

-Et maintenant, dis-moi, à quoi a-t-il servi que je fasse tuer tous les messagers qui avaient réussi à se faufiler sous le nez de tes hommes incompétents, et que je me salisse les mains?

-Je… je…

Tokageroh recula, terrifié. Puis il entendit des cris derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit ses trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient s'écrouler sur le sol, couverts de sang, puis trois soldats du shogun sortir de l'ombre. Le chef des bandits regarda alors Marco, les yeux suppliants.

-Mais.. mais.. je…

Marco, les yeux froids, ne trahissant aucune émotion, finit par dire :

-Tu ne me sers plus à rien.

-Quoi? Mais! ARGH! Fit-il après qu'un soldat l'ait attrapé par le cou et lui ai tranché la gorge. Marco regarda la masse inerte, que le soldat avait laissée tomber sur le sol, avec une expression de dégoût. Il soupira puis dit :

-Appelez une servante, qu'elle nettoie tout ça. Je dois aller rejoindre l'empereur.

Il tourna le dos, puis tout en marchant vers la sortie de la salle, murmura pour lui-même :

-Il semble que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de me salir de nouveau les mains.

* * *

**Kosode : Vêtement usuel des classes populaires, apparus entre 1185 et 1333, qui le portaient comme sous-vêtement et comme vêtement d'extérieur. Dans ce dernier cas, il répondait à certaines exigences pratiques et esthétiques notamment en s'adaptant aux saisons (simple, double ou matelassé). Tissé dans des matières végétales (lin), le kosode était uni ou orné de motifs teints très simples (shibori). Allez à cette adresse pour plus d'informations:**

**.net/en%20savoir%**

**Et voilà!!!! ^^ Alors? Vous aimez? Ce chapitre fut difficile à écrire, mais j'en suis tout de même contente!**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Ce chapitre, fut un calvaire à écrire… oui oui, comme la montagne que Jésus a du gravir… je crois… enfin, trève de bavardages, allez lire! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**_Jours -5_**

Le ciel était clair au-dessus de Heiankyo, comme il l'a toujours été. Le soleil brillait de mille feux et les nuages continuaient leur éternel chemin selon les caprices du vent, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Si il fallait se fier sur la température pour connaître les événements qui se produisaient dans le monde, joies ou drames, ou bien pour savoir quelle est l'humeur des personnes qui peuplent un endroit donné, alors nous serions facilement trompés en cette journée, car le bleu du ciel et le soleil qui brillait sur la capitale laisseraient croire que tout va pour le mieux, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Les habitants de la ville avaient le moral au plus bas, après presque trois semaines d'occupation par les bandits de Tokageroh, sans que leur Empereur ne viennent les aider. Étrangement, rien ne s'était passé depuis, même si les bandits veillaient. Bien entendu, ce qui restait de la garde y était pour quelque chose, car les soldats pouvaient intervenir lorsqu'un ou plusieurs brigands voulaient aller trop loin après avoir trop bu et qu'ils s'en prenaient aux femmes et aux hommes qui protégeaient leurs bien aimées. Plus personne ne sortait de chez lui en fait, la ville était coupée de tout, personne ne pouvaient y entrer ou en sortir, à l'exception des bandits eux-mêmes, bandits qui, d'ailleurs, saisissaient tout ce qui leur faisait plaisir, particulièrement la nourriture, lorsqu'on les empêchait de s'en prendre aux femmes.

Ainsi donc, la clarté du ciel n'était pas représentative de l'humeur qui régnait à Heiankyo. En revanche, elle était idéale pour voir un grand faucon voler avec aisance, toutes ailes déployées et se diriger vers le toit du palais impérial. Il se posa avec tout autant de grâce sur le bras qui lui était tendu. L'oiseau se cacha la tête sous l'aile afin de déloger une saleté quelconque qui s'était coincée sous ses ailes, alors qu'une main experte vint décrocher de sa patte le petit bout de papier qui y était attaché. La personne inconnue, toute de noir vêtue et qui était la propriétaire du bras et de la main approcha le papier près de son visage – qui était masqué – et lut le message qui y était évidemment inscrit. Puis elle se retourna vers une autre personne inconnue, habillée de la même manière, et dit :

-Le shogun arrive avec l'Empereur. Nous allons avoir du travail.

L'autre acquiesça en penchant légèrement la tête vers l'avant, presque imperceptiblement. Enfin, la première personne permit au grand faucon de reprendre son envol, dans le grand ciel bleu, insouciant de tout ce qui se passait sur la terre.

_**Jours -4**_

-Parti? Déjà? S'exclama Horo Horo. L'Ainu était arrivé à Edo. Il avait demandé à diverses personnes sur son chemin où était allé l'Empereur lors de son voyage et il avait fini par apprendre que Mikihisa s'était rendu à Edo voir le Shogun, ce qui voulait dire que c'était là-bas que Ren s'était également rendu. Après avoir passés plusieurs jours à galoper, il était finalement rendu à destination, seulement…

-Oui, le Shogun et l'Empereur sont partis il y a déjà presque quatre jours pour Heiankyo. Lui apprit un soldat resté en poste à Edo. Horo Horo soupira en se retournant.

-Mince… dit-il dans sa barbe. Puis il se retourna vers le soldat.

-Mais, ils sont partis pour sauver Heiankyo, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est exact. En fait, l'Empereur était déjà sur le chemin du retour, mais il est revenu avec un jeune homme, disant que la capitale était occupée par les bandits de Tokageroh…

-Un jeune homme avec lui? S'exclama l'Ainu. À quoi ressemblait-il? À cette question, le soldat fit non de la tête.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, j'en ai seulement entendu parler par d'autres soldats.

-_Ce doit être Ren! Je ne vois personne d'autre qui puisse…_ pensa Horo Horo. Il releva la tête. Merci!

Et sur ce, il sauta de nouveau sur son cheval et repartit en direction de Heiankyo. Le soldat le regarda s'éloigner, et se dit :

-Bizarre, ce garçon… quoique avec toutes les allées et venues, c'est à croire qu'il y a une sorte de complot qui se trame…

« _Zut! À cette vitesse, je n'arriverais jamais à rattraper Ren avant qu'il n'atteigne Heiankyo avec l'Empereur! _» Pensa Horo Horo pendant qu'il galopait à toute vitesse. « _Il me faudrait un raccourci… mais par où passer? Je ne connais pas bien cette partie du royaume… _» Le jeune homme était toujours perdu dans ses pensées lorsque soudainement, son cheval ralentit et émit un long hennissement, avant de changer de direction, bien malgré la volonté de son cavalier.

-Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques! Non! Non pas par là, je vais perdre encore plus de temps!

Mais malgré tous les efforts de l'Ainu, le cheval garda son cap. Après quelques minutes de vains efforts, Horo Horo finit par apercevoir un petit village au loin, et il semblait que c'était vers lui que son cheval avait décidé de se diriger. Le jeune cavalier, ayant l'impression que finalement sa monture savait peut-être ce qu'elle faisait, décida de lui faire confiance. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du petit amas de maisons - il ne devait pas y en avoir plus de 25 - et furent accueillis par un grand homme au corps svelte et au nez plutôt proéminent. Dès le premier regard, Horo Horo sut qu'il se trouvait en face d'un homme au grand cœur. Une fois que son cheval décida enfin de faire halte, il en descendit et s'approcha de l'homme qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et en lui tendant la main.

-Bienvenue! Mon nom est Liam, je suis, si on peut dire, le chef de village.

-Je suis Horo Horo, désolé d'arriver par surprise, répondit le jeune homme en serrant la main de Liam.

-Ce n'est rien du tout, on ne voit pas souvent de cavaliers par ici, alors c'est toujours un plaisir. Tu semble épuisé, quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, viens avec moi. Dit Liam en faisant signe à Horo Horo de le suivre, mais ce-dernier agita les mains en dénégation.

-Oh non non! Merci beaucoup, mais je suis pressé! Je dois me rendre à Heiankyo dans les plus brefs délais, il faut absolument que je rattrape un groupe qui a presque quatre jours d'avance sur moi!

Liam se retourna vers son interlocuteur et le considéra un instant avant d'agiter la tête.

-Non, dans cet état, tu n'as aucune chance.

-Quoi? D'accord, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre, alors…

Sur ces mots, Horo Horo tourna le dos à Liam et remonta sur son cheval, sauf que l'animal refusa de bouger. Horo Horo fronça les sourcils et grogna.

-Grrr, ne recommence pas!

-Tu es fatigué, impatient et tu as faim. Dit soudainement Liam, ce qui força le garçon à reporter son attention sur son aîné.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire, mais ça a l'air important, et comme ça, tu n'arriveras à rien. Viens donc te reposer un peu, ensuite je t'indiquerais le raccourci pour se rendre à la capitale. Tu n'arriveras probablement pas en premier, mais au moins, tu n'y sera pas longtemps après le groupe que tu veux rejoindre. Finit-il en se retournant, non sans esquisser un sourire qu'Horo Horo ne manqua pas de remarquer. Le jeune garçon resta quelques secondes héberlué puis regarda son cheval.

-…Tu savais vraiment ce que tu faisais, hein? En guise de réponse, le cheval se contenta d'agiter la tête en soufflant, ce qui fit ricaner son cavalier, qui décida enfin de descendre et de rejoindre son hôte qui l'attendait.

**_Jour -3_**

À Heiankyo, Ryu observait la cité du haut de la tour de guet située à côté du palais. Il entendit alors quelqu'un gravir les escaliers de pierres qui menait à son sommet. Jun finit par émerger de la trappe, un bol de riz dans une main et une soupe miso dans l'autre. Elle les déposa en face du capitaine de la garde, avant de poser ses yeux sur le soleil couchant.

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir admirer la beauté d'un coucher de soleil pendant si longtemps. J'étais certaine que je serais déjà morte.

Elle soupira.

-Cependant, cette situation me force seulement à me demander toujours de plus en plus quel est le véritable but de ces bandits.

Ryu émit un léger grognement en signe d'approbation.

-En tous cas, dit-il, je les trouves plutôt agités depuis deux jours.

-Agités?

-Ils sont plus tendus. Ils ne se déplacent plus qu'en groupes. Et je vois souvent un ou deux bandits arriver en courant et dire quelque chose aux autres, quelque chose qui ne fait qu'augmenter leur tension.

Jun considéra le soldat qui se tenait droit devant elle, les yeux rivés sur la cité, observant le moindre petit mouvement qu'il pouvait y avoir dans chaque coin qu'il pouvait voir et qui, pourtant, était toujours attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Je suis impressionnée, dit Jun en souriant. Je vois maintenant que tu n'es pas capitaine de la garde pour rien.

À ces mots, Ryu tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice, en haussant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? Tu doutais de mes compétences? Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait vexé. Jun ricana.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux, seulement soûl après une beuverie quelconque que vous organisez avec les soldats. Mais maintenant, je vois bien à quel point le bien être de la cité te tient à cœur.

-Hmmm, fit Ryu en baissant la tête. J'aurais seulement voulu mieux la défendre aux moment où ces rats l'ont attaquée. J'aurais dû me douter que ça arriverait. La princesse seule pour gérer la ville…

Jun posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Ryu, couverte par son armure.

-Penser au passé ne nous aide pas à avancer. Je te regarde, en ce moment, et je vois à quel point la sécurité de la cité et de tous ses habitants est importante pour toi. Tout ira bien. On peut faire confiance à l'Empereur, je suis sûre qu'il arrivera bientôt.

L'homme hocha la tête avant de la relever vers la ville.

-En tous cas, j'ai ordonné à tous les soldats d'être vigilants. Nous aurons peut-être bientôt l'occasion d'agir.

**_Jour -2_**

-Si nous continuons à ce rythme, nous serons à Heiankyo dans deux jours, Mikado. Dit un soldat à Mikihisa.

-Nous y serons, définitivement. Répondit ce dernier. Après que le soldat soit reparti se placer parmi ses pairs, Marco se rapprocha de son souverain, afin d'être juste à côté de son oreille.

-Sire, je voudrais vous parler de ce jeune homme, Ren. Si j'étais vous, je me méfierais de lui.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je me méfier de lui en particulier?

-Il arrive de nulle part, habillé en brigand, racontant que la princesse Hao est en sécurité, mais il refuse de nous dire où… je ne serais pas surpris qu'il y ait une embuscade une fois au palais…

-J'ai, bien entendu, déjà pensé à tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Je ne lui accorderais pas pleinement ma confiance pour l'instant, mais tu ne l'as pas non plus.

Marco fronça les sourcils.

-Pardonnez mon insolence, mais je ne comprends pas…

-Il n'y as pas pire menace qu'un serpent qui siffle. Et qui siffle fort en plus. Je trouve toujours étrange de ne pas avoir été averti de la situation d'Heiankyo plus tôt. Je soupçonne que quiconque en ait eu l'intention a été appréhendé et qu'il n'ait ainsi pas pu venir jusqu'à moi. Répondit Mikihisa en dirigeant son regard vers le Shogun.

-Très bien, je comprends les soupçons de sa majesté. Dit-il en s'éloignant, tout en observant Ren du coin de l'œil, qui lui rendait bien son regard.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée et que Marco était parti à l'avant de la troupe, Mikihisa avait fait signe à Ren de s'approcher.

-Puis-je vous demander ce à quoi vous pensez, Mikado? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Je t'interdit de révéler à qui que ce soit où se trouve Hao tant que l'on ne sera pas certains des intentions de Marco. Répondit l'Empereur. Ren acquiesça de la tête.

**_Jour -1_**

Yoh, d'un vif et discret coup de poignet, fit sauter le katana d'Hao de ses mains. Ce dernier regarda son arme voler une nouvelle fois, une expression de résignation arborant son visage.

-Ça y est? C'est fini pour aujourd'hui?

Yoh ricana.

-Allons princesse! Ne soyez pas mauvaise perdante! En plus, vous vous êtes vraiment bien défendue aujourd'hui, c'est incroyable comme vous apprenez vite. Aïe! S'exclama le brun après que Hao lui ait pincé les joues pour se venger.

-Je ne suis PAS mauvaise perdante! Je suis seulement fatiguée, on s'est entraînés toute la journée! Je voudrais me laver et me reposer, si ce n'est pas trop demander. Dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-D'accord, d'accord. Répondit Yoh en se frottant le visage. Mais je commence à me demander si les cours étaient une bonne idée, vous faites ressortir votre côté agressif…

-Hmpf! Il y a encore beaucoup de chose sur moi que vous devrez découvrir.

-Je n'en doute pas! Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez restez ouverte afin que je les découvres justement? Répondit Yoh sur un ton de taquinerie. Hao ouvrit grands les yeux, surpris. Puis, il rougit légèrement, profitant de l'obscurité pour se cacher davantage en se retournant.

-Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! S'exclama-t-il. Allons-y, maintenant.

-Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de me vouvoyer? Ça devient un peu ridicule, depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble… je ne sais pas si c'est courant dans votre monde mais…

-C'est votre culot soudain qui est ridicule, vous qui étiez incapable de souffler un mot les deux premières fois que l'on s'est vus. À ces mots, Yoh devint cramoisi et baissa la tête en guise d'abandon. Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Hao finisse par dire :

-J'arrête de vous vouvoyer si vous arrêter de m'appeler princesse sans arrêt, d'accord?

Yoh leva la tête, fit un sourire et acquiesça. Hao lui rendit son sourire.

-Bien, HAO… dit Yoh qui fit bien attention de mettre l'accent sur le prénom de son interlocuteur.

-…Assied-toi et regarde les étoiles avec moi, d'accord? Dit-il en s'asseyant.

Hao observa le jeune homme en face de lui. Il était quand même surpris du soudain changement, mais c'était tout de même agréable à entendre. Presque personne ne l'appelait par son prénom à part son père. Il se déplaça sur le côté, s'assit à côté de Yoh et leva la tête vers le ciel.

-Je me demande… souffla-til soudainement. Yoh tourna la tête vers lui.

-Hmm?

Hao soupira et baissa la tête, regardant à présent ses genoux, qu'il avait replié sur son torse.

-Je suis inquiète. Ren a-t-il réussi à avertir mon père de la situation? Comment vont les gens à Heiankyo? Et il y a Jun, et Manta…

Yoh ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le visage triste d'Hao. Et alors, mut par une pulsion soudaine, il se rapprocha et passa le bras autour des épaules de l'autre jeune homme, ne se doutant toujours pas du véritable sexe de son amour. À ce contact, contrairement à son habitude, Hao ne se raidit pas. Il se contenta de se laisser faire, de se laisser consoler.

-Tout ira bien. Je vous le promet. Murmura Yoh à son oreille, tout en lui caressant l'épaule. En entendant les sanglots discret d'Hao, il fourra son visage dans la masse de cheveux de l'autre, en fredonnant doucement. Il se fit également la promesse de ne plus jamais voir ni de ne jamais faire pleurer Hao de nouveau.

-Tu vois quelque chose? Demanda l'homme à son équipière. Les deux silhouettes rôdaient maintenant dans l'entre toit du palais royal, gardant un œil vigilant sur l'horizon, surveillant l'armée du Shogun qui devrait arriver à tout moment maintenant, avec l'Empereur en tête.

-Oui. Ils arrivent.

La femme se retourna.

-On n'a plus qu'à patienter encore un peu. Dès qu'ils sont dans le palais…

-Dès qu'ils sont dans le palais, c'en est fini du petit gêneur. Répondit l'autre avec un regard de fou.

* * *

**OOOOOOOK! ^^ (Danse de joie!) Le bug est passé! Le bug est passé! J'ai réussi à finir mon chapitre! Je sais, il n'est pas long, mais je suis vraiment contente quand même! Attendez de voir la suite maintenant! Ah ah ah! Heu…. Enfin, jusqu'au prochain bug, mais au moins ça ne devrait plus arriver avant un petit bout de temps :p**

**Lâchez-vous lousse, maintenant! Reviews! Est-ce que l'attente en a valu la peine?**


End file.
